Żona inna niż wszystkie
by fanka77
Summary: Daniel wiedział, że Jack zasługuje na szczęście, lecz jest zbyt zraniony, by po nie sięgnąć, dlatego musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i dokonać niemożliwego- znaleźć mu żonę inną niż wszystkie. J/S, D/V   AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Drodzy Czytelnicy... To moja pierwsza historia o bohaterach SG-1, choć opowiedziana w nieco innym stylu. Lojalnie uprzedzam, że "Żona inna niż wszystkie", to romans historyczny, z akcją umiejscowioną na przełomie XVII i XVIII wieku. Jeśli komuś się to nie podoba, trudno. Pozostałym życzę przyjemnego czytania i mam nadzieję, że będą się przy tym dobrze bawić._

_Z góry dziękuję za wszyskie komentarze i wskazówki, które pomagają mi szlifować swój "warsztat". Postaram się sprostać oczekiwaniom._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_fanka _

* * *

1.

- Potrzebujesz żony, Jack.- powiedział Daniel, kiedy po zejściu z okrętu, obaj patrzyli, jak załoga wita się ze swoimi rodzinami.- Nie możesz dalej tak żyć.

- Dlaczego?- jego rozmówca uniósł brew i spojrzał na przyjaciela pytającym wzrokiem.- Co w tym złego? Żyję tak od lat.- przypomniał.

- I co z tego masz?- spytał Daniel, kiedy szli w kierunku tawerny, by po wielu miesiącach w morzu, nareszcie skosztować porządnego napitku, zanim udadzą się do domu.- To prawda, że jesteś panem samego siebie, że masz imponujący majątek i posiadłość, którą niejeden uznałby za raj…- kontynuował.- Co z tego jednak, skoro nie masz tego z kim dzielić? Nie masz dziedzica, który po twej śmierci przejmie twoje włości, który przedłuży twoje nazwisko. Na co to wszystko, skoro, kiedy Bóg cię do siebie powoła, cała twoja krwawica pójdzie na zmarnowanie?

- Miałem to wszystko, Daniel. Zapomniałeś?- odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając przez brudne okno tawerny w kierunku portu. Jego wzrok był daleki i przesycony żalem.- Miałem i jak to się skończyło?

- Nie możesz się za to winić!- zdecydowanie przerwał mu jego młodszy towarzysz.- Byłeś za morzami, gdy ta tragedia miała miejsce. Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec.

- Nie prawda!- stanowczo zaprzeczył sfrustrowany pułkownik.- Mogłem coś zrobić, gdybym był w domu, zamiast szwędać się po oceanach! Gdybym tam był, mój syn by dziś żył, moja żona byłaby żywa…

- Może tak, może nie.- zauważył lingwista, który ostatnie kilka lat spędził pod komendą pochmurnego teraz oficera, służąc mu za tłumacza, gdy odbywali zamorskie podróże.- Nigdy się tego nie dowiemy. Nie możesz jednak spędzić reszty życia w samotności, Jack. Każdy człowiek potrzebuje kogoś bliskiego. Taka już nasza natura. Po śmierci Sha're, ja też myślałem, że już nigdy nie pokocham, dopóki nie poznałem Vali. Co zabawniejsze, zważywszy na nasze niefortunne początki, zupełnie nie myślałem, że kiedyś oddam jej swoje serce, a jednak tak się stało.- mówił ciepłym, łagodnym głosem.- Myślę o tym, by ją poślubić, jeśli mnie zechce…- wyznał cicho.- Chcę mieć żonę, dzieci, rodzinę i myślę, że i tobie dobrze by to zrobiło…

- Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Danny- boy.- powiedział Jack.- Poza tym, nie mam czasu rozglądać się za kandydatkami. Jestem oficerem marynarki, do diaska! Dziś jestem na lądzie, a jutro wypływam, bo takie mam rozkazy. Nie dla mnie konkury, zaloty i cały ten galimatias. Jestem na to za stary, Daniel. Mój czas przeminął.- stwierdził.

- To bzdury i dobrze o tym wiesz!- lingwista pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.- Jesteś w kwiecie wieku, Jack! Jeszcze możesz mieć żonę i dużo dzieci, jeśli tylko zechcesz. Mnóstwo kobiet z chęcią by za ciebie wyszło!

- Raczej za moje pieniądze.- odpowiedział z sarkazmem oficer.- Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak jest naprawdę? Mają mnie za majętnego głupca, Daniel. Myślą, że jak już mnie złapią, dobiorą się do mojego majątku i…

- Powiedz, że nie mówisz poważnie, Jack?- jęknął jego zdumiony przyjaciel.

- Dlaczego nie?- spytał trzydziestoośmioletni pułkownik.- Nie raz i nie dwa podsłuchałem rozmówki tych damulek na przyjęciach u generała Hammonda, czy u Haynes'ów. Raz nawet obiło mi się o uszy określenie „stary ramol, ale majętny ramol", a wraz z nim stwierdzenie, że „czego taki mąż nie widzi, tego mu nie żal", jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.- dodał z ironią.- Nie dziwi cię więc już chyba fakt, że żadna z owych dam nie tylko nie wzbudza mojego zainteresowania, a wręcz utwierdziły mnie one w przekonaniu, że w moim przypadku ten okręt, iż tak się wyrażę, już dawno odpłynął…

- Jack… Nie możesz wszystkich panien mierzyć tą samą miarą!- powiedział Daniel.

- Ależ mogę, Danielu.- zaprzeczył oficer.- Mogę i mierzę! I byłbym ci wdzięczny…- dorzucił jeszcze.-… gdybyś więcej o tym nie wspominał. Jest mi dobrze tak jak jest i kwita!

- Ale, Jack…- próbował oponować lingwista.

- Daniel.- ostrzegł go oficer.

- Jack.

- Daniel!- cierpliwość pułkownika była na wyczerpaniu i młodzieniec o tym wiedział. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać. Jack O'Neill potrzebował towarzyszki życia, potrzebował uczucia, choć nie wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Doktor Daniel Jackson znał go jednak nie od dziś. Obaj przeszli razem przez piekło, chroniąc się nawzajem. To pozwoliło im się poznać bliżej, niż niejednokrotnie znali się bracia. W zasadzie, po tych wszystkich przygodach na morzu i w dalekich krajach, pułkownik stał mu się bratem, jakiego lingwista nigdy nie miał, nie po tym, jak jego rodzina umarła na epidemię tyfusu. On jeden ocalał, bo akurat był poza domem, gdy choroba dopadła miasto. Dużo później poznał i zaręczył się z Sha're, jednak i ją fatum mu odebrało, gdy ukochana zapadła na chorobę psychiczną i zginęła z ręki opiekuna, próbując w szale zabić narzeczonego. Minęło wiele czasu, nim Daniel się po tym pozbierał, ale nie w tym rzecz… Sęk w tym, że lingwista potrafił wejrzeć w duszę swojego przyjaciela i wiedział, że mimo ten oschłej pozy, którą każdego dnia przybierał Jack, pułkownik czuje się samotny, że potrzebuje uczucia, kogoś, kto mu je ofiaruje i komu on mógłby ofiarować te niezliczone pokłady afektu, jakie skrzętnie skrywa w głębinach swojego serca. Gdyby tylko nie był taki uparty i zechciał wyznać to głośno…

- A gdybym…- zaryzykował doktor.

- Co?- warknął oficer, choć w jego oczach nie było gniewu, a raczej irytacja.

- A gdybym znalazł ci żonę?- spytał niepewnie młody naukowiec.- Gdybym znalazł ci kobietę inną niż te?

- Że co, proszę?- jęknął pułkownik, robiąc przysłowiowe wielkie oczy.

- Słyszałeś.- Daniel rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie.- Gdybym znalazł ci taką kobietę, czy byłbyś skłonny się ożenić?- zapytał.

O'Neill sam już nie wiedział, czy ma się roześmiać, czy zezłościć uporem kompana. Ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ciężko ramionami i zachichotał ironicznie.

- Yeah! Pewnie!- rzucił dla świętego spokoju.- Znajdź mi taką, co nie przypomina żadnej ze znanych mi dam, a się z nią ożenię!- powiedział głośno, w duszy zaś dodając:- _Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż uda ci się ta sztuka, przyjacielu, bo wszystkie one są takie same!_

- Dajesz słowo?- doktor Jackson szybko podchwycił swoją szansę, choć był świadom, co chodzi po głowie przyjaciela.

- Oficerskie!- potwierdził beztrosko Jack, święcie wierząc, że ten zamysł nie może się powieźć.

- A więc, dobrze!- wyszczerzył się Daniel.- Przyjmuję wyzwanie! Znajdę ci kandydatkę, choćbym miał przeszukać cały kraj, albo kontynent!

- Powodzenia, Danny- boy! Powodzenia!- roześmiał się rozbawiony pułkownik i uniósł kufel z piwem w geście toastu.

- Dziękuję, Jack.- odparł młodzieniec, jego wewnętrzny głos wyszeptał:- _Będzie ci potrzebne!_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Od rozmowy w tawernie minęło siedem miesięcy. Pułkownik O'Neill już dawno przestał myśleć nad „szaleńczym", jego zdaniem, planem swojego młodego przyjaciela. W jego przekonaniu, nie było kobiety, która pasowałaby do jego „wymagań". W końcu, zwiedził świat jak był długi i szeroki. Zawitał do niejednego portu, w niejednym kraju i wszędzie spotykał ten sam typ kobiet. Nie był głupi, choć za takiego chciał uchodzić. Dawało mu to przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, który zazwyczaj nie doceniał jego inteligencji, czy chodziło o wroga w walce, czy też o płeć przeciwną. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, Jack był niezłym znawcą charakteru ludzkiego, dlatego był pewien, że działania Daniela spełzną na niczym i dlatego już wkrótce po tamtej konwersacji, przestał zawracać sobie nimi głowę. Z dala od Springs kontynuował swoje samotne, oficerskie życie, żeglując po wodach należących do jego kraju, a nocami wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Od zawsze fascynowały go gwiazdy. Niezmiernie interesowało go, jak powstają, bo choć wierzył, że to w dużej mierze dzieło Stwórcy, to w głębi duszy był przekonany, że ich „narodziny" są czymś znacznie więcej, niż biblijne „niech się stanie światło". Czytał wszystko, co opublikowano na ten temat, każdą, nawet najbardziej szaloną teorię, od Al Sufiego, po Kopernika, Galileusza czy Newtona, swego osobistego bohatera, któremu zawdzięczał posiadanie w domu własnego teleskopu. Urządzenie to skonstruował samodzielnie, na podstawie planów sporządzonych przez wielkiego naukowca i był z niego bardzo dumny, chociaż niewielu ludziom je pokazał. Właściwie, zademonstrował je chyba tylko swojej ciotce Catherine Langford, która po cichu podzielała jego pasję i Danielowi, gdy ten odwiedził kiedyś jego posiadłość. Nikt inny nie wiedział…

W każdym razie, beztrosko nieświadomy poczynań lingwisty, pułkownik żył sobie spokojnie, przed samym sobą udając, że taki styl życia mu odpowiada. Nie chciał myśleć, że jest inaczej, bo musiałby przyznać, że nie jest szczęśliwy, a na to nie był gotowy. Niepotrzebny mu był ten ból serca, jakiego doświadczył po utracie syna, a potem żony. Wolał zamknąć się na miłość, niż ucierpieć raz jeszcze, a najlepszym na to sposobem było zaprzeczenie, że jej potrzebuje.

Tymczasem Daniel desperacko szukał. Kiedy proponował Jackowi, iż znajdzie mu żonę, nie przypuszczał, że będzie to aż tak wielkie wyzwanie. Im dłużej poszukiwał, tym skłonniejszy był przyznać rację swemu sceptycznemu przyjacielowi. Co na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się złotem, po kilku kolejnych obracało się w węgiel. Wyjątkiem, naturalnie, była jego własna ukochana, która choć w istocie ceniła dobra materialne, w głębi serca wiedziała, co jest najważniejsze. Panna Vala Mal Doran może na to nie wyglądała, ale miała serce ze złota i przekonywał się o tym każdy, kto ośmielił się poznać ją lepiej. Tak jak Daniel.

Tak czy inaczej, młody doktor lingwistyki zaczynał być sfrustrowany. Właściwie, postawił sobie za punkt honoru, by udowodnić przyjacielowi, iż ów się pomylił. Tymczasem wszystko wskazywało na to, że to on sam poniesie klęskę.

- Jack nie przestanie mi tego wypominać do końca życia!- lamentował przy popołudniowej kawie w towarzystwie ukochanej, która niedawno przyjęła jego pierścionek.

- Ależ, kochanie! Chyba nie jest tak źle?- spytała głosem przesyconym humorem.

- Wprost przeciwnie, moja droga!- zaprzeczył ponuro.- Przeklinam dzień, w którym wpadłem na ten pomysł.

- Nie przesadzaj, Danielu.- powiedziała Vala, przegryzając ciasteczko.

- Nie przesadzam!- pokiwał głową z rezygnacją.- Wygląda na to, że każda z potencjalnych kandydatek jest albo łasa na fortunę Jacka, albo zbyt …eee… mało inteligentna.- dodał ciszej.

- Zbyt mało inteligentna?- ciemnowłosa piękność uniosła pytająco brew.

- No… tak.- przyznał.- Jack potrzebuje określonego typu kobiety. Nigdy nie zadowoliłby się kimś, z kim nie mógłby przeprowadzić sensownej konwersacji. Może i czasem zachowuje się jak głupiec, ale zapewniam cię, że nim nie jest. On potrzebuje towarzyszki, która będzie miała równie otwarty umysł, co on, a nie żony, która potrafi rozmawiać jedynie o nowych poduszkach, zasłonach, czy innych przyziemnych sprawach. Świergocząca idiotka, wybacz mi to określenie, lecz z braku łagodniejszej formy wyrazowej musiałem go użyć…- wtrącił przepraszająco.-… ostatecznie zanudziłaby go na śmierć!

Vala zachichotała. Bawiły ją nie tylko słowa narzeczonego, ale też jego żałosna mina. Daniel nie zwykł się poddawać. To właśnie jego determinacja zainteresowała ją w pierwszym rzędzie (o atutach zewnętrznych nie wspominając). Podziwiała jego niezłomną wolę i upór w dążeniu do celu, a w dodatku podobał jej się fakt, że zawsze można było na niego liczyć. Kiedy Daniel coś przyrzekał, jego słowo to był parol. Widząc, jak przyrzeczenie dane przyjacielowi, doprowadzało go na skraj załamania, zastanawiała się, czy powinna interweniować. W końcu, to była sprawa honorowa… Z drugiej strony, jako dobra narzeczona, powinna troszczyć się o samopoczucie przyszłego męża, a widząc jego desperację, dobrze wiedziała, że jest ono kiepskie. Nie miała więc wyboru…

- Mój drogi…- zaczęła powoli.- Wiem, że za punkt honoru postawiłeś sobie wypełnienie tego trudnego zadania i widzę, ile cię to kosztuję. Pozwól więc, że coś zasugeruję…- dodała ostrożnie.

Daniel westchnął ciężko i zapytał:

- Co masz na myśli, najdroższa?

Vala się wyszczerzyła. Uwielbiała, gdy tak słodko się do niej zwracał…

- Wiesz, że moja kompania prowadzi rozległe interesy…- zaczęła.

- Owszem.- przytaknął.- Do czego jednak zmierzasz?

- Do tego, Danielu, że mam szerokie kontakty, dzięki którym być może mogę rozwiązać twój problem…- powiedziała.

Zainteresowanie Jacksona wzrosło.

- To znaczy?

- Cóż…- odparła.- Tak się złożyło, że jeden z moich partnerów w interesach, popadł ostatnio w kłopoty natury finansowej.

- Nie rozumiem… A co to ma do rzeczy?- zdziwił się.

- Wszystko, kochanie!- stwierdziła z uśmiechem.- Ów dżentelmen ma córkę, urocze, choć nieco nieposkromione dziewczę.- ciągnęła dalej.- Panna ta wyróżnia się wielką inteligencją, że o urodzie nie wspomnę.

- Naprawdę? Myślisz, że byłaby odpowiednia?- spytał z nadzieją.

- Być może.- odpowiedziała ostrożnie Vala.- Jest tylko jeden problem…

- Jaki?- jęknął lingwista.

- Panna Samantha była niegdyś zaręczona z osobnikiem o nazwisku Hanson. Ów mężczyzna okazał się brutalem, co skutkowało zerwaniem zaręczyn, po którym panna Carter przysięgła, że nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż…- wyjaśnił dziewczyna.

Ramiona Daniela opadły w odruchu bezsilności.

- Do licha!- westchnął.- To raczej w niczym mi nie pomoże! Skoro panna Carter nie interesuje się zamążpójściem…

- Mój drogi…- Vala pocieszająco ścisnęła jego dłoń.- Nie trać nadziei! Być może to nie jest aż tak beznadziejny przypadek. Zgadzam się, że to utrudnienie, ale nie od dziś wiadomo, że kobieta zmienną jest. Może istnieje sposób, by nakłonić pannę Samanthę do zmiany zdania…- delikatnie dała mu do zrozumienia.

- Jakiż?- zapytał desperacko.

- Pieniądze twojego przyjaciela, kochanie.- stwierdziła otwarcie.

- Jeśli tylko to ją ma skusić, nie jest go warta!- żachnął się Daniel.

- Jest, bo nie zrobi tego dla siebie, lecz dla ojca.- powiedziała.- Panna Carter nie przywiązuje wagi do majątku, ale martwi się sytuacją swego rodzica. Generał Carter ma spore długi, wynikające z serii nieszczęśliwych inwestycji, a jego zdrowie podupada. Córka niewątpliwie bardzo go kocha, więc może…- dodała znacząco.

Daniel zamknął oczy i zaczął się zastanawiać. Straceńcza sytuacja (bo niewątpliwie w taką się uwikłał), wymagała straceńczych posunięć, więc z braku innych możliwości, miał tylko jedno wyjście- postanowił spróbować…

- Gdzie znajdę tę rodzinę?- zapytał.

- Skontaktuję cię z nimi osobiście, mój drogi.- Vala zapewniła z uśmiechem i Daniel skinął głową.

Kości zostały rzucone…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem się udało. Zawdzięczał to niewątpliwie niezwykłemu sprytowi swojej narzeczonej. Vala, nawykła do prowadzenia interesów w różnymi osobnikami, rozwinęła w sobie niezwykły talent do przekonywania ludzi, który ona sama nazywała „nieodpartą siłą swej perswazji", a Daniel… no cóż… manipulacją. Obserwując ukochaną, umiejętnie lawirującą wokół panny Samanthy oraz jej ojca, wcale się nie dziwił, że posiadała tak pomyślnie prosperujący interes.

Naturalnie, nie wszystko i nie od razu poszło jak z płatka. Na pierwszą sugestię o zamążpójściu, panna Carter natychmiast zmieniła temat, a później wielokrotnie jeszcze korzystała z tej techniki, dyskretnie dając wszystkim do zrozumienia, że jest ono poza dyskusją. Vala była jednak nieustępliwa. Kiedy Samantha nie chciała słuchać, panna Mal Doran zwracała się do jej ojca. Ten nie zaprzeczał, że potencjalny zięć miał swoje zalety, nie chciał jednak zmuszać córki do czegoś, czego ona ewidentnie sobie nie życzyła.

- Proszę mnie zrozumieć. Samantha, to moja jedyna córka. Jej brat zaginął na morzu i tylko ona mi została. Jej szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze…- mówił emerytowany generał floty.

Sytuacja była praktycznie beznadziejna i być może cały plan posypałby się w gruzy, gdyby nie nagłe pogorszenie się stanu zdrowia generała Cartera. Kolejna nieudana transakcja tak załamała byłego oficera, że jego córka, po gruntownym przemyśleniu sprawy, postanowiła ratować ojca w jedyny sposób, w jaki mogła.

- Zgadzam się.- powiedziała pewnego dnia, kiedy panna Mal Doran przyszła złożyć wizytę w domu Carterów i zapytać o zdrowie wspólnika.

- Nie rozumiem. Na co?- zdumiała się Vala, która już porzuciła nadzieję na sukces.

- Zgadzam się poślubić człowieka, o którym mi opowiadałaś, pułkownika O'Neill'a.- wyjaśniła cicho jej rozmówczyni.

- Naprawdę? Tak się cieszę!- wykrzyknęła podekscytowana brunetka.- Nie pożałujesz, Samantho!- zapewniła ją.- Poza tym, jeśli tak bardzo nieprzyjemną ci jest myśl o małżeństwie wiedz, iż twój przyszły mąż nie spędza zbyt wiele czasu na suchym lądzie. To oficer marynarki. Pływa za morza i oceany, więc zapewne rzadko będziecie się widywać.- dodała.

- Też mi pocieszenie.- westchnęła blondynka.

Po przykrych doświadczeniach, nie pałała entuzjazmem, ale prawda była taka, że jej ojciec potrzebował spokojnej egzystencji, opartej na dobrobycie i jeśli podstarzały mąż, rzadko bywający w domu, miał im to zapewnić, to trudno. Miała tylko nadzieję, że małżonek nie zechce zmieniać jej w pokorną kurę domową. Była wykształcona i ambitna. Znała swoją wartość i nie zamierzała dać się stłamsić. To nie leżało w jej charakterze. Fascynowała ją nauka, eksperymenty, które sama również lubiła przeprowadzać w swojej prowizorycznej pracowni, skleconej własnoręcznie przez lata. Wiedziała, że będzie jej ciężko porzucić to miejsce, gdzie mogła być wolna i niezależna.

Już słyszała piskliwy dźwięk małżeńskich okowów…

- _„Drogi przyjacielu…"_ Nie! Nie tak! W końcu, to Jack!- mamrotał pod nosem Daniel, pisząc list do starego druha.- „_Jack_…"

_-„…Nareszcie się udało!"_ Co, do licha, się udało?- zdumiał się pułkownik, gdy zaczął czytać dostarczoną mu właśnie ze Springs korespondencję od najlepszego przyjaciela.- „_Po miesiącach żmudnych poszukiwań odpowiedniej kandydatki, znalazłem! _Huh? Jakiej kandydatki? Co znowu roi mu się w tej głowie?- mruczał O'Neill, który już dawno zapomniał o rozmowie w portowej tawernie. Nie mogąc sobie skojarzyć, o co chodzi, potrzasnął tylko głową i powrócił do lektury. Od dawna nie miał żadnych wiadomości od lingwisty, ani nawet z domu. Właściwie, to był jakiś fenomen, że list dotarł za nim aż tutaj, na drugą stronę kraju, skoro okręt, na którym dowodził, zakotwiczył tu raczej z przymusu po tym, jak połowa zapasów się zepsuła i należało postarać się o świeże, zanim załoga się pochoruje. Tym nie mniej, jakimś cudem, dostał list i nawet się z tego cieszył…- „_Przyznaję, że nie było łatwo..."_- czytał dalej.- _„Nie raz byłem już bliski przyznania, że się pomyliłem, a Ty miałeś rację…"- _tu pułkownik zachichotał na samą myśl o porażce Daniela._- „… jednak cudownym zrządzeniem losu, a raczej dzięki mojej nieocenionej narzeczonej… Wspominałem Ci zapewne, że się żenię? Jeśli nie, mówię teraz. Vala przyjęła moje oświadczyny! Tak czy inaczej… Jak wspomniałem, cudowne zrządzenie losu pozwoliło mi wreszcie znaleźć idealną kandydatkę, która, nota bene, już wyraziła zgodę…"_ Kandydatkę?- powtórzył znowu skonfundowany oficer.- Do czego? I na co ta osoba się zgodziła?- pytał nikogo w szczególności, bo akurat samotnie siedział w swojej kabinie.-„_ Tak więc, miło mi Cię powiadomić, że zgodnie z tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy, dopełniłem zadania, jakie przede mną postawiłeś, Jack. Rzuciłeś mi nie lada wyzwanie, ale mu sprostałem!" _Oszalał, czy co?- wymamrotał pułkownik, próbując znaleźć sens w liście przyjaciela. Zazwyczaj Daniel był rozsądnym człowiekiem, można by nawet rzec- błyskotliwym i na swój sposób, genialnym. Kiedy jednak Jack O'Neill czytał ten dziwaczny list, zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy aby dobrze ocenił młodego doktora. O czym, do licha, pisał jego przyjaciel?-„_W poszukiwaniach…"- _pisał dalej doktor Jackson_.-_„… _przyjąłem kilka kryteriów, opartych na tym, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś oraz na moich osobistych obserwacjach. Choć obiektów do moich badań nie brakowało, z żalem muszę stwierdzić, że zachowywały się one dokładnie tak, jak to opisałeś, przyjacielu…"_ Badania? Obiekty? On naprawdę chyba oszalał! I co ma znaczyć ta wzmianka o mnie i mojej ocenie sytuacji?- mruczał pod nosem Jack.- „ _Jednak, jak mówi stare porzekadło- szukajcie, a znajdziecie. No więc, znalazłem! Znalazłem tą, która jest inna niż wszystkie, która niewątpliwie spełnia __wszystkie __Twoje warunki, Jack…" _Huh? Jakie_ warunki?_- wybełkotał ogłupiały oficer i raz jeszcze spojrzał na kartkę papieru.-„_ Nareszcie znalazłem Ci żonę!" _ Że co?- w momencie, gdy przeczytał ostatnie zdanie, zaskoczony, dosłownie wypluł z ust łyk piwa, które właśnie kosztował, zalewając swoją śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, na co, kilkanaście miesięcy temu, tak silnie naciskał jego szalony tłumacz i przełknąwszy ciężko ślinę, jęknął:- Niech mnie wszyscy diabli!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Z przyczyn oczywistych (przyszły małżonek na czas nieokreślony, przebywał właśnie na morzu, walcząc z pirackimi hordami napadającymi na jego ojczyste statki), małżeństwo zawarto na odległość, przez pośredników, skutkiem czego, narzeczeni nawet nie widzieli się przed ślubem. Był to rzadki, lecz nadal praktykowany zwyczaj, niezwykle zresztą fascynujący doktora, który podpisywał dokumenty w zastępstwie swego przyjaciela.

Tak czy inaczej, jedyne informacje na temat małżonków, pochodziły od Daniela i Vali, ale były tak okrojone, że para nie mogła na ich podstawie wysnuć żadnych konkretnych wniosków odnośnie tego, z kim będzie im dane spędzić resztę życia.

Jak Samantha, Jack nie pałał entuzjazmem do tego pomysłu (właściwie do całego tego małżeństwa), bojąc się, co zastanie w domu po swoim powrocie. Niestety… Przeświadczony o swojej nieomylności, tak wierzył, że Jacksonowi się nie uda, iż lekkomyślnie przystał na jego propozycję, pieczętując ją swoim słowem honoru, oficerskim słowem honoru, słowem, którego złamać nie mógł.

Tak więc, po kilku miesiącach bitew na morzu, płynął z powrotem do Springs, gdzie nie tylko czekała na niego jego rozległa posiadłość, ale również żona, której jeszcze nawet na oczy nie widział…

- _Boże! Daj mi siłę!_- myślał, kiedy nocą nie mógł zasnąć, targany tysiącem myśli i emocji.

Teoretycznie, powinien być na to gotowy. Miał kilka miesięcy, by przywyknąć do myśli, że jego życie nie należy już tylko do niego, a jednak pod nawałem obowiązków i w ogniu walki, nie tylko nie miał czasu o tym myśleć, ale też robił wszystko, by tego uniknąć. Rozkojarzenie w bitwie mogło oznaczać śmierć, a podobne myśli bez wątpienia były rozpraszające. Odsunął więc je w najdalsze zakamarki swojego umysłu i skupił na tym, co tu i teraz, na walce i przetrwaniu. Nie myślał o szaleństwie, jakim było jego niespodziewane małżeństwo aż do momentu, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, a jego okręt obrał drogę do domu. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że jest człowiekiem żonatym, że gdy przekroczy próg swojej posiadłości, będzie tam na niego czekać kobieta, o której wie tyle, co nic, a która nosi jego nazwisko.

- Co mam zrobić?- mamrotał, patrząc w sufit.- Co robić?

Oto było pytanie…

Pułkownikowa O'Neill nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego głośno, ale była pod wrażeniem, kiedy po raz pierwszy przekroczyła próg swojej nowej siedziby. Dwór O'Neill'ów był imponującym budynkiem o dwóch kondygnacjach. Zbudowany w kształcie litery L, z gładzonego kamienia, miał duże okna i spadzisty dach, kryty dachówką. Oba skrzydła domu scalała się narożna wieża na bazie kwadratu, mająca (o dziwo) płaski dach. Całość, pięknie porastająca bluszczem, usytuowana była w rozległym ogrodzie, na pierwszy rzut oka dzikim, lecz w istocie bardzo zadbanym. Nie było tu typowych różanych zagonków, raczej różne gatunki drzew, krzewów i traw, pięknie rozlokowanych w pobliżu urokliwego jeziorka, pełnego kaczeńców i zaopatrzonego w mały pomost.

Wnętrze było równie imponujące. Jasne, przestronne i wbrew przewidywaniom nowej pani domu, urządzone ze smakiem. Nie było tu przepychu, tak często spotykanego u bogaczy. Zamiast tego były niezbędne, acz wygodne meble, trochę obrazów, całkiem ładne zasłony i efektowne kandelabry pełne świec. Bibelotów nie było tu prawie wcale (czego można się było spodziewać po domu należącym do mężczyzny), ale za to królował tu piękny, duży zegar z kurantem, niezwykle kunsztownie zdobiony.

Kiedy, po wylewnym powitaniu ze strony podekscytowanej służby, nowa pani na O'Neill Manor zwiedzała kolejne pomieszczenia rezydencji, natknęła się na coś, co niezmiernie ją zaintrygowało. Duża biblioteka miała imponujący księgozbiór, jednak jego zawartość wzbudziła w Sam (bo tak lubiła mówić do siebie w myślach) dezorientację. Zamiast książek o morzu, czy szeregu tez wojskowych, które powinien zgłębiać żołnierz i oficer, królowała tu literatura piękna oraz ku jej zdumieniu- naukowa. Przeglądając kolejne woluminy, pani O'Neill przygryzała dolną wargę. W jakim stopniu książki znajdujące się na tych półkach odzwierciedlały charakter jej nieobecnego i jak dotąd nieznanego męża? Czy były tu już wcześniej, czy może kupił je człowiek, którego poślubiła? Czy je czytał, czy po prostu trzymał dla ozdoby, albo po to, by zaimponować gościom tego domu? Po prawdzie, wszystkie te egzemplarze były tak zadbane, że trudno byłoby to określić na pierwszy rzut oka. Sama nie była pewna…

- Do kogo należą te książki, Janet?- zapytała wreszcie swojej nowej ochmistrzyni, która asystowała jej przy zwiedzaniu.

- Do pułkownika, proszę pani.- odparła spokojnie kobieta.- Jaśnie pan lubi czytać…

- Och!- powiedziała tylko młoda pułkownikowa i odłożyła egzemplarz na miejsce. Raz jeszcze obrzuciwszy okiem przytulną bibliotekę z dużym kominkiem i wygodnym fotelem, stojącym obok, uśmiechnęła się do swojej towarzyszki i poprosiła, by ta pokazała jej resztę domu.

Kiedy szły do drugiego skrzydła, mijały ciężkie drzwi, wystające nieznacznie zza grubej kurtyny, która wyzwoliła w blondynce nowe pokłady ciekawości.

- Co się za nimi znajduje?- spytała ponownie, wskazując ukryte wejście.

- To drzwi prowadzące na wieżę.- odpowiedziała Janet.- Nie wchodzimy tam. To samotnia pana i nikt z nas się tam nie zapuszcza.

- Nawet, żeby posprzątać?- zdziwiła się pułkownikowa.

- Nawet wtedy.- potwierdziła ochmistrzyni.

- Jakim więc sposobem, utrzymujecie tam porządek?- zapytała znowu.

- Nie my. Pan osobiście zajmuje się tym miejscem.- stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem niska kobieta o rudawych włosach, widząc konfuzję na buzi swojej nowej pani.- _Pewnie nie spodziewała się czegoś podobnego…_- pomyślała z niejakim rozbawieniem.- _Gdyby znała swojego męża, wiedziałaby, że nie jest to pospolity człowiek. _

Właściwie, najprościej było myśleć o pułkowniku, jako o mężczyźnie wybitnie nietuzinkowym…

- Rozumiem.- powiedziała Samantha, w duszy zastanawiając się, jaki w rzeczywistości jest jej mąż. Jak na razie, dowiedziała się kilku rzeczy: był oficerem, najwyraźniej oczytanym, panem tego domu, ewidentnie otoczonym szacunkiem służby. Sądząc po wyglądzie domu, nie był snobem i nie afiszował się ze swoim bogactwem. No i ta wieża… Co tam robił, że nikomu nie pozwalał tam wchodzić?

Kiedy wieczorem kładła się spać w swojej nowej sypialni, była zaintrygowana osobą swojego tajemniczego męża. Wszystko dlatego, że na przekór informacjom, jakich zasięgnęła na jego temat, zanim zgodziła się na to małżeństwo, pułkownik Jack O'Neill wcale nie wydawał się ignorantem, za jakiego powszechnie uchodził i ciekawa była, czego jeszcze dowie się o człowieku, którego nazwisko właśnie przyjęła…

TBC

A/N: _Zastanawiacie się zapewne, skąd ten pomysł na „małżeństwo przez pośredników". Choć wydaje się on nierealny, ta forma zawierania ślubów rzeczywiście była niegdyś praktykowana, chociaż nie były to przypadki częste. Ku mojego rozczarowaniu, podczas badań nad tym tematem, nie dokopałam się jednak do żadnych konkretów odnośnie istoty samej ceremonii, dlatego pisząc to opowiadanie, ograniczyłam się do ogólników._

_Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi niedociągnięcia, drodzy Czytelnicy._

_Pozdrawiam!_


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Na przekór tęsknocie, jaką odczuwała w stosunku do „starego życia", no i ojca oczywiście, Sam szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w O'Neill Manor. Okolica była piękna, dom wygodny, a ludzie tutaj mili, choć nieco nieufni. Naturalnie, rozumiała ich doskonale. Było nie było, poślubiła ich pana w nader niespotykany w tym regionie sposób i zapewne zastanawiali się, jaki miała w tym cel, skoro z pewnością nie było to małżeństwo z miłości. Nikt jednak nie kwestionował tutaj jej pozycji. Ta była niezaprzeczalna. Jednakże ludzie znali panią Samanthę zbyt słabo, by wyrobić sobie o niej zdanie. Słuchali jej, bo była żoną pułkownika, ich dobroczyńcy i żywiciela, i dopóki otwarcie nikogo nie krzywdziła, ani nie poniżała, nie liczyło się dla nich nic więcej. Z czasem przekonali się, że jak na pannę, która wyszła za mąż z rozsądku, pani O'Neill jest bardzo miła. Co prawda, widywali ją rzadko, bo najczęściej przesiadywała w bibliotece, albo chodziła na długie spacery, lecz kiedy już mieli tę okazję, nigdy nie zbyła ich milczeniem, zawsze ofiarowując im ciepłe słowo lub dwa.

Kiedy Samantha poruszała się po domu, często zatrzymywała się, by spojrzeć na rodzinne portrety, ale ze zdumieniem odkryła, że wśród nich nie ma ani jednego, przedstawiającego jej męża. Prawdę powiedziawszy, ciekawiło ją, jak wygląda pułkownik. Z opisu Janet niewiele wynikało poza faktem, że był mężczyzną postawnym i „reprezentacyjnym", cokolwiek to znaczyło. Oczywiście, uwadze pani pułkownikowej nie umknęło przekorne światełko, jakie towarzyszyło tym słowom, lśniące w oczach pani Fraiser (bo tak po mężu nazywała się ochmistrzyni). Sam miała wrażenie, że Janet specjalnie pomija szczegóły wyglądu swego pracodawcy, by podsycić ciekawość jego młodej małżonki i ta musiała przyznać, że taktyka owa działała. Naturalnie wiedziała, że ją i męża dzieli spora różnica wieku. Daniel uczciwie wspomniał o tym, zanim zawarto kontrakt małżeński, więc Samantha nie oczekiwała żadnego Adonisa. Miała jednak nadzieję, że jej mąż nie będzie zupełnie odpychający. Było nie było, w pewnym momencie miała z nim przecież dzielić łoże…

- „_Proszę! Niech nie przypomina pana Maybourne'a!_"_-_ pisała w swoim sekretnym dzienniku. Człowiek ten, znany ze swoich machlojek oraz „niezbyt atrakcyjnej aparycji", budził w niej co najmniej niechęć, jeśli nie obrzydzenie. Na samą myśl o takim mężu, robiło jej się niedobrze…

Inną rzeczą, działającą żywo na jej dociekliwą naturę, był tajemniczy azyl jej małżonka. Ile razy Samantha mijała drzwi do wieży, nachodziła ją myśl, by wślizgnąć się tam i na własne oczy zobaczyć, czym w istocie jest to miejsce tak skrzętnie omijane przez służbę. Wiedziała, że nie jest zamknięte na klucz. Janet wyznała jej to otwarcie, gdy pułkownikowa ją o to zapytała, a jednak, ku jej zdziwieniu, nikt nawet nie pomyślał, by tam wejść, nawet pod nieobecność pana domu.

Jak wielkim zaufaniem pułkownik O'Neill musiał darzyć swoich ludzi, że nie zadał sobie trudu, by porządnie zamknąć swoją samotnię? Jak wielkim szacunkiem musieli darzyć go ludzie, którzy dla niego pracowali, że nawet nie pomyśleli o złamaniu tego dziwnego tabu, narzuconego domownikom i pracownikom. Sam mogła się tylko tego domyślać i to właśnie powstrzymywało ją przed wejściem na górę za każdym razem, gdy nachodziła ją na to ochota. Jako żona pułkownika, teoretycznie miała takie prawo, ale jako kobieta światła i niezależna, szanowała jego poczucie prywatności. Kto wie? Może kiedyś jej mąż zechce jej pokazać, co znajduje się w tej wieży, a tym samym zaspokoi jej wrodzoną ciekawość?

Tymczasem należało się skupić na obowiązkach pani domu i gospodyni tej okazałej rezydencji. W końcu, etykieta nakazywała przedstawić się okolicznym mieszkańcom i nawiązać z nimi dobrosąsiedzkie stosunki. Jak więc było w zwyczaju, Sam zostawiła w co znaczniejszych domach swoje nowe bilety wizytowe, przyjęła zaproszenia na kilka herbatek, a całą resztę sąsiadów poznała na niedzielnym nabożeństwie. Zasadniczo, większość z nich była bardzo miła, za wyjątkiem kilku pań, rzucających jej dziwnie chłodne spojrzenia. Co je do tego skłoniło, skoro jej nie znały, nie miała pojęcia, ale postanowiła je ignorować i cieszyć się akceptacją pozostałych. Szczególnie ciepło została przyjęta w domu generała Hammonda, który, jak się okazało, służył niegdyś razem z jej ojcem, a ponadto miał wielkie mniemanie o jej mężu, nazywając go „niezwykłym i doskonałym oficerem". Mimo, że Samantha nie znała osobiście człowieka, za którego wyszła, pochwała z ust tak szanowanego żołnierza jak George Hammond sprawiła, że poczuła się dumna, iż nazywa się teraz O'Neill, co było dla niej doświadczeniem co najmniej dziwnym, zważywszy na okoliczności. Postanowiła jednak się nad tym nie rozwodzić i przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że jej mąż był wysoce szanowanym oficerem i że poprzez to małżeństwo, odrobina tego szacunku przypadła w udziale i jej. Była pułkownikową O'Neill i skoro tak chciało przeznaczenie, zamierzała nosić to nazwisko z honorem i zrobić wszystko, by naprawdę zasłużyć na okazywane jej względy.

Kolejne dni mijały jej powoli na czytaniu książek, zarządzaniu posiadłością, kontaktach z sąsiadami i cichym planowaniu małej pracowni, w której mogłaby kontynuować swoje różnorakie badania. Najodpowiedniejszym miejscem wydawała się jej cieplarnia, położona w drugim krańcu ogrodu, skryta za buszem lilaków. Było tam nie tylko dużo miejsca i światła, ale też sporo egzotycznych roślin, które jej mąż najwyraźniej przywiózł zza mórz. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, mogła tam sprowadzić niezbędny sprzęt badawczy (teraz było ją na niego stać) i powrócić do swojej pasjonującej „działalności". Pokusa była bardzo silna, pozostawało jednak jedno zasadnicze pytanie… Czy powinna pracować za plecami męża, a jeśli nie, to co on na to?

Tylko pułkownik O'Neill znał odpowiedź…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Wracając do O'Neill Manor, pułkownik nie omieszkał zajrzeć w progi swojego teraz już żonatego, najlepszego przyjaciela, doktora lingwistyki, Daniela Jacksona. Cel tej wizyty był dwojaki. Po pierwsze, kilka miesięcy na morzu sprawiło, że Jackowi naprawdę brakowało towarzystwa młodszego kompana. Danny może i miał tendencje do mamrotania tych swoich naukowych formułek, które czasem irytowały oficera (Jack może i lubił naukę, ale bez przesady!), jednak tak czy owak, był pułkownikowi bliski jak brat, brat, który wiedział więcej o pani pułkownikowej, niż jej własny mąż… Po drugie, O'Neill nie palił się do powrotu na swoje włości, gdzieś podświadomie obawiając się pierwszego spotkania z małżonką. Dlatego też odciągał ów powrót, jak tylko się dało.

Pechowo dla niego, młoda para właśnie wybierała się na nieco spóźniony miesiąc miodowy (Vala zakończyła właśnie bardzo udaną transakcję), więc siłą rzeczy, wizyta był krótka. Co gorsza, kiedy pułkownik próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat swojej oblubienicy, rozbawiony desperacją przyjaciela Daniel, tylko się uśmiechnął i raz jeszcze zapewnił go ciepło, że była panna Carter z pewnością go nie rozczaruje.

- Uwierz mi, Jack... Twoja żona nie przypomina żadnej ze znanych ci kobiet!- stwierdził z przekonaniem, a jego własna małżonka roześmiała się tajemniczo.

Jadąc konno do Springs (Daniel mieszkał w Cheyenne Mountain), pułkownik zastanawiał się, dlaczego Jackson był tak oszczędny w słowach. W końcu, jak na przyjaciela przystało, powinien ulżyć jego skołatanym nerwom, a nie jeszcze je podsycać! Vala… Ją rozumiał. Pani Jackson zawsze lubiła pośmiać się cudzym kosztem, choć nie robiła tego ze złośliwości. Po prostu, z natury była psotna. Jednak Daniel? Jack nigdy nie spodziewałby się po nim takiego braku współpracy! Danny- boy umyślnie go torturował i świetnie się przy tym bawił!

- _Co mnie podkusiło, żeby tak dać się podejść?-_ myślał.

Po raz pierwszy tak beztrosko rzucił na szalę swój oficerski honor i teraz musiał ponieść tego konsekwencje. Odebrał od życia znaczącą lekcję i postanowił, że nigdy więcej jej nie powtórzy!

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do swojej posiadłości, była już późna pora i dwór pogrążony był w ciemnościach. Jack zaprowadził więc konia do stajni, zdjął mu siodło i wyczyścił sierść z pomocą garści słomy, a potem zostawił zwierzę w boksie i ruszył do domu. Już w progu powitała go Janet wraz z mężem, który na wszelki wypadek trzymał strzelbę. Kiedy jednak Fraiserowie zobaczyli, że pan powrócił, szczerze się ucieszyli.

- Gdyby nas pan powiadomił, panie pułkowniku, czekalibyśmy z kolacją!- stwierdziła ochmistrzyni, biorąc od niego płaszcz i kapelusz, podczas gdy jej mąż zamykał drzwi na klucz.

- Wróciłem wcześniej niż planowałem i po prostu nie miałem czasu wysłać umyślnego z wiadomością.- odparł pokrętnie oficer, starając się ukryć prawdziwe powody swego niezapowiedzianego przyjazdu.- Poza tym, nie jestem szczególnie głodny. Wypiłbym tylko coś mocniejszego, zanim się położę. Mogłabyś przynieść mi do biblioteki kieliszek wina?- poprosił.

- A nie piwa?- zachichotała Janet i oficer zmierzył ją rozbawionym wzrokiem.

- Nie! Nie piwa. Jest zbyt późno!- powiedział, z czającym się w kąciku jego ust uśmieszkiem.- Wino wystarczy.

- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie pułkowniku.- odpowiedziała pokornie i ruszyła do kuchni.

Jack tymczasem wziął mały kandelabr, który dla niego zostawiła i skierował się do wspomnianego wcześniej pokoju, gdzie zamierzał nieco odsapnąć po podróży, zanim służące nagrzeją u wody do mycia.

Zadowolony, że jego przybycie nie obudziło całego dworu (z żoną na czele), cicho wślizgnął się do biblioteki i uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Zamiast kompletnych ciemności, jakich mógł się tam spodziewać, zastał pokój pogrążony w bladym świetle kominka i kilku świec płonących na kandelabrze stojącym na małym stoliku do kawy, ustawionym obok jego ulubionego fotela.

- _Czyżby Janet zapomniała zgasić?_- pomyślał.

To nie było podobne do jego ochmistrzyni, która była bardzo ostrożna jeśli chodzi o świece i w ogóle o ogień.

Zaaferowany, podszedł bliżej, lecz nie zauważył, że nie jest w bibliotece sam, dopóki nie postawił świecznika i nie odwrócił się, by usiąść. Spojrzał na fotel i zastygł w bezruchu.

Tu, skulona na jego przepastnym „tronie", jak zwykł żartobliwie nazywać ów mebel, spokojnie spała najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką w życiu widział, a na jej kolanach spoczywał otwarty egzemplarz „Philosophiae naturalis principia mathematica" Newtona*. Miała delikatną twarz, łagodne rysy, niezbyt pełne usta i złote włosy, w których odbijało się światło kominka. Była…

- Anioł…- wyszeptał, zanim zdołał się pohamować i na jedną chwilę ogarnęła go panika, że ją obudzi. Tajemnicze dziewczę jednak tylko westchnęło i ułożyło się wygodniej, nie przerywając snu.

Wiedział, że nie powinien tak się w nią wpatrywać, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Kim była? Bo przecież nie żoną, o której tak niewiele słyszał. Nie mogła nią być, nie, kiedy była taka piękna, taka… młoda. Niemożliwe, by taka niebiańska istota z własnej woli poślubiła takiego wysłużonego żołnierza, jak on. To nie mogła być jego żona…

- Pańskie wino, pułkowniku. Kąpiel wkrótce będzie gotowa.- cichy głos Janet Fraiser wyrwał go z tego letargu, w jaki popadł chwilę temu, wpatrzony w cudne zjawisko. Ochmistrzyni, widząc jego minę, podeszła bliżej i postawiwszy kieliszek na stoliku, podążyła wzrokiem do miejsca, w które wpatrywał się jej pracodawca.- Och!- westchnęła cichutko.- Nie wiedziałam, że pani pułkownikowa tu jest. Byłam pewna, że już wróciła do siebie!- stwierdziła szeptem.

- _A jednak!-_ pomyślał ze zdumieniem. Najwyraźniej to ISTOTNIE była jego żona! Nie powiedział jednak tego głośno. Zamiast tego odparł:- Najwyraźniej, nie.- Modlił się, by jego głos zabrzmiał naturalnie, inaczej Janet bez trudu rozpoznałaby, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim nowa pani O'Neill.

- Powinniśmy przenieść ją do sypialni…- zasugerowała ochmistrzyni, patrząc z nutką rozbawienia na wyraz twarzy pułkownika. Mogła założyć się o swoją tygodniówkę, że biedaczek nie miał pojęcia, kogo poślubia, a przynajmniej, jak piękną kobietą jest jego małżonka. Widać, pan Daniel również nie omieszkał zabawić się kosztem jej pracodawcy, tak jak ona, kosztem nowej pani domu!

- Ummm… Yeah.- przyznał wreszcie, nie wiedząc, jak w tej sytuacji ma się zachować. Czy powinien ją zanieść, czy obudzić i skłonić, by sama poszła. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był jeszcze gotów na tę konfrontację, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ją ujrzał. Bał się rozczarowania, jakie z pewnością pojawi się w jej oczach, kiedy wreszcie dojdzie do rozmowy.- Który pokój wybrała sobie moja… eee…żona?- zapytał cicho, nie odrywając oczu od śpiącego anioła.

- Dawną sypialnię pańskiej nieboszczki matki, panie pułkowniku.- odpowiedziała Janet.- Pokój lawendowy.

Jack podświadomie się uśmiechnął. Jego małżonka niewątpliwie miała dobry gust. Może ten pokój nie był największy w domu (wyłączając oczywiście jego sypialnie), ale zdecydowanie miał najlepszy widok z okna i był przytulny. Sam lubił to miejsce…

- Ok. W takim razie, poświeć mi w drodze. Nie ma sensu budzić pani. Zaniosę ją.- powiedział, ostrożnie biorąc ją w ramiona, gdy kobieta wzięła kandelabr.

Kiedy tylko poczuł ciało żony blisko siebie, ogarnęło go gorąco. Od dawna nie czuł niczego podobnego. W zasadzie od dwunastu lat, ale nawet przy Sarze te uczucia nie były aż tak intensywne. Jak kobieta, z którą nie zamienił jeszcze ani jednego słowa, mogła tak na niego działać?

Gdy znów westchnęła i instynktownie wtuliła się w jego pierś, wiedział, że ma kłopoty. To musiało skończyć się złamanym sercem, po prostu musiało…

TBC

* pol. Matematyczne podstawy filozofii naturalnej (1687)


	7. Chapter 7

7.

- No dobrze… Co o niej wiemy?- mruczał, kiedy po szybkich ablucjach wciągnął na siebie nocne odzienie i rzucił się na łóżko.- Po pierwsze, jest piękna, młoda i zapewne zdesperowana albo szalona, skoro zgodziła się na to małżeństwo. Taka kobieta mogła mieć u swych stóp każdego mężczyznę, którego by zechciała, a jednak wyszła za mnie i to w ciemno, że tak się wyrażę!- mamrotał.- Po drugie, wydawała się być wykształcona. Inaczej, po co czytałaby Newtona, mając do dyspozycji zbór książek bardziej odpowiedni dla kobiet, pozostały mi po matce i pierwszej żonie?

Nowa pani na O'Neill Manor najwyraźniej stawiała literaturę naukową ponad piękną. Książka, którą znalazł na jej kolanach, przeczytana była już do połowy, a w dodatku, miała w sobie bardzo kobiecą zakładkę, co sugerowało, że jego żona bynajmniej luźno nie przebiegała po niej wzrokiem, lecz studiowała dzieło z należytą uwagą i zrozumieniem. Gdyby było inaczej, porzuciłaby ją już na początku…

- Piękna, młoda i mądra…- wyliczał.

Daniel nie powiedział mu wiele. Teraz przynajmniej Jack wiedział, dlaczego. Z pewnością liczył na podobną reakcję przyjaciela i żałował, że nie dane mu było zobaczyć jej osobiście.

- I dobrze!- mruknął pułkownik.- Bo nigdy nie przestałby mi tego wypominać!

Janet też nie była lepsza… Kiedy w liście zapytał ją o nowoprzybyłą małżonkę, odpisała mu tylko, że nowa pani domu ma nienaganne maniery i jest miła. Nic ponad to. Widząc jej uśmieszek, gdy „przyłapała" go w bibliotece, wiedział, że wpadła na ten sam pomysł, co jego kompan. Bez wątpienia, dobrze się bawiła!

- Na niebiosa! Musiałem wyglądać jak zupełny dureń, tak się gapiąc!- jęknął, a jego myśli znów powróciły do żony.

Była zbyt idealna, by mogła być prawdziwa. Właściwie, był gotów uwierzyć, że to tylko sen, że kiedy wreszcie zaśnie, a potem obudzi się rano, okaże się, iż ją sobie wymyślił. Nie było mowy, by mógł spędzić resztę życia z chodzącym cudem u swojego boku. Ktoś taki jak on, nie mógł mieć tyle szczęścia. Po prostu nie mógł…

Jack jeszcze długo przewracał się z boku na bok, licząc na to, że wreszcie zmruży oko, jednak myśli wirowały w jego głowie, niczym potężny sztorm. Był oczarowany, podekscytowany, a jednocześnie, śmiertelnie przerażony. Tak długo chronił swoje serce, że zupełnie nie był gotów na to, jak zadrżało, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał swoją żonę. Samantha obudziła w nim coś, czego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej i zrobiła to całkowicie bezwiednie. Jak miał dać sobie radę z tym uczuciem, skoro był pewien, że nigdy nie zostanie odwzajemnione? Nie przez taką kobietę, jak ona. W zasadzie, nie miał jej nic do zaofiarowania, oprócz nazwiska i pieniędzy. Był od niej dużo starszy i doświadczony przez los. „Stary, bogaty ramol", jak określiła go jedna z tych młodych panienek, plotkujących na przyjęciu u generała Hammonda. Skoro ta głupia gąska tak o nim myślała, jak mógł się łudzić, że kobieta o wiele piękniejsza i rozumniejsza (o czym był święcie przeświadczony), spojrzy na niego przychylnym okiem?

To prawda, że w oczach prawa była jego żoną, jednak myśląc o niej, zapragnął, by była kimś znacznie więcej. Chciał nie tylko małżonki na pokaz. Pragnął prawdziwej towarzyszki, przyjaciółki, kochanki, której mógłby dać swoją miłość, i która odpłaciłaby mu się tym samym.

- _Piekło prędzej zamarznie, niż ona mnie pokocha…_- pomyślał ze smutkiem, zanim zmęczony podróżą i rozmyślaniami, wreszcie zasnął.

Niestety… Nawet we śnie nie dane mu było uciec od obrazu nowej pani na Manor, słodko śpiącej w jego fotelu, który zmienił się na kolejny, pełen zmysłowości oraz jej, w jego ramionach. Pragnął jej nawet w snach. Pragnął żony, która była, a jednocześnie nie była jego…

Świtało, kiedy obudził się zlany potem, czując w piersi łopoczące serce. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, więc zwlókł się z łóżka, założył cywilne ubranie- ciemnogranatowy frak ze spodniami i srebrną kamizelką, pod którą miał białą koszulę. U szyi zawiązał biały halsztuk, na nogi wciągnął swoje oficerki, przyczesał swoje niepokorne, piaskowe włosy, gdzieniegdzie już lekko szpakowate (nie dziwił się temu wcale- jego ojciec osiwiał już w wieku lat trzydziestu) i opuścił pokój, by udać się na inspekcję swoich włości.

Robił tak za każdym razem, gdy powracał z rejsu i choć zawsze zastawał idealny porządek, lubił to. Poranne spacery dodawały mu energii i apetytu, a dziś szczególnie potrzebował sił, by wreszcie otwarcie spotkać się ze swoją piękną i nieświadomą jego powrotu żoną.

Obszedł przyległe do posiadłości pola, zerknął na swój dębowy las, po czym raz jeszcze wybrał się do stajni, by przywitać się z resztą koni, które hodował ze szczególną troską. Uwielbiał zwłaszcza jedno zwierzę. Stargazer był ogierem czystej krwi, ciemnym jak heban, ze śnieżnobiałą gwiazdą, zdobiącą jego łeb. Był piękny, silny i szybki jak wicher. Jego duma i radość…

Wiedząc, że nie pozostało mu już nic do obejrzenia, pułkownik wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech i zdecydowanym krokiem pomaszerował do dworu, gdzie już kończono przygotowywać śniadanie.

Po drodze, Janet poinformowała go dyskretnie, że pani już wstała, wie o jego przybyciu i oczekuje przy stole.

- _Raz kozie śmierć!_- pomyślał, przekraczając próg jadalni. Wszedł do środka i po raz drugi w ciągu kilku godzin, znieruchomiał na jej widok.

Wiedział już, że była urodziwą kobietą, lecz w nocy nie dostrzegł, jak smukła i wysoka była jego żona. Dopiero, gdy wstała, ubrana w niezbyt wyszukaną, lecz bardziej praktyczną suknię z błękitnego jedwabiu, przekonał się, że sięgała mu do połowy głowy i bez większego wysiłku mogła zajrzeć mu w oczy.

No właśnie- oczy… To one sprawiły, że nagle jego świat stanął w miejscu. Nigdy nie widział bardziej błękitnych i lśniących. Na dodatek, ich wyraz… Było w nich wahanie, zupełnie jakby zdenerwowanie walczyło z pewnością siebie, widoczną w jej postawie oraz skromnością ich młodej właścicielki, skromnością, o której słyszał już od Janet.

Jeśli rankiem uważał, że jego serce bije zbyt szybko, to teraz musiał zweryfikować ten wniosek. Prawda bowiem była taka, że na widok tego uosobienia perfekcji, omal nie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, zwłaszcza, kiedy pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, Samantha się zarumieniła…

- Sir…- odezwała się miękkim, łagodnym głosem, po czym z gracją dygnęła i tym samym zdobyła go do reszty.

- Madame…- odparł, z trudem panując nad głosem i modląc się, by nie brzmiał tak piskliwie, jak mu się wydawało.- Jestem pułkownik Jack O'Neill.- wymamrotał, nareszcie podchodząc bliżej i szarmancko całując koniuszki jej dłoni.- Cieszę się, że mogę wreszcie panią poznać i powitać.- dodał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak ma się do niej zwracać. W końcu, opuścili fazę zalotów, podczas której ustala się takie rzeczy i przeszli od razu do małżeństwa. Na dodatek, to było ich pierwsze (oficjalnie) spotkanie…

- I ja się cieszę.- odpowiedziała.- Wiele o panu słyszałam, pułkowniku.

Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem i odparł:

- Mam nadzieję, że nic złego…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jedno było pewne. Jej mąż, człowiek, którego poślubiła kilka miesięcy wcześniej i o którym tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziała, z pewnością nie przypominał pułkownika Harolda Maybourne'a. O ile tamten był niski, tęgi, brodaty i ogólnie mówiąc, odpychający, to pułkownik Jack O'Neill był jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Teraz już wiedziała, co Janet miała na myśli mówiąc, iż jest „postawny i reprezentacyjny". Mężczyzna, który stanął w progu, był wysoki i muskularny. Jego sylwetka była nienagannie prosta, podkreślona dodatkowo doskonale dobranym ubraniem, modnym, lecz pozbawionym zbędnej strojności. Wyglądał znacznie młodziej, niż to sobie wyobrażała. Miał ogorzałą od słońca, ale niewątpliwie przystojną, gładką twarz, jasne, lekko szarzejące tu i ówdzie włosy, zabawnie odstające w kilku miejscach, niezbyt wydatne usta, łagodne i ciemne jak czekolada oczy oraz uśmiech, który osłabił jej kolana. Gdyby nie wiedziała tego wcześniej, nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że jest od niej dwanaście lat starszy. Nadal miał w sobie bowiem pewną młodzieńczość, przejawiającą się nie tylko w jego wyglądzie, ale również ruchach- sprężystych, zdecydowanych, niesłychanie męskich.

Kiedy ucałował jej dłoń, poczuła, jak przyjemny prąd przepływa od jej palców, wzdłuż pleców, aż po koniuszki stóp, wprawiając jej ciało w drżenie. A gdy do niej przemówił, tak słodko onieśmielony, pomyślała, że nigdy nie spotkała bardziej czarującego mężczyzny.

Zbierając o nim strzępki informacji, była zaintrygowana tajemniczą aurą, jaką zdawał się wszędzie rozsiewać, a teraz, gdy połączyła je konkretną osobą stojącą vis a vis, pomyślała, że być może jej małżeństwo nie będzie jednym z tych, ciągnionych z przymusu. Jej nowopoznany małżonek nie tylko okazał się dżentelmenem o doskonałych manierach, rozumie, który bez trudu dostrzegła w jego oczach, ale też aparycji, jakiej pozazdrościłby mu niejeden młodszy rywal. Nie spodziewała się Adonisa, ale najwyraźniej takowego poślubiła! Modliła się tylko, by jego umysł był na tyle otwarty, aby zezwolić jej na rozwijanie jej pasji, jaką była nauka. Nie chciała robić niczego za jego plecami…

Początkowo ich rozmowa ograniczała się tylko do wymiany uprzejmości. Oboje czuli się niepewnie, zwłaszcza, że byli w jadalni sami (służba taktownie podała posiłek i natychmiast wycofała się do kuchni, bezgłośnie poganiana znaczącym spojrzeniem majordomusa- Waltera Harriman'a, który na równi z Janet Fraiser, czuwał nad domem i swoim uwielbianym pracodawcą). Niedługo potem jednak, pośród ukradkowych spojrzeń i nieśmiałych uśmiechów, para zaczęła rozmawiać swobodniej.

- Mam nadzieję, że nowy dom pani nie rozczarował, madame?- zapytał pułkownik O'Neill, kiedy wreszcie usiedli do stołu i zabrali się za śniadanie.

- Z pewnością nie, sir.- odparła Samantha z absolutną szczerością w głosie.- To piękne miejsce i doskonale zadbane. Służba również jest miła…- mówiła pomiędzy łykami kawy.

- Czyli mam rozumieć, że odnosi się do pani z należytym szacunkiem?- spytał uprzejmie i dziewczyna skłoniła lekko głową na tak, bo akurat przeżuwała kęs bułeczki maślanej, nadzianej rodzynkami.- To dobrze. Byłbym niepocieszony, gdyby było inaczej.- stwierdził, a potem dodał:- Czy jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić, by uczynić pani życie tutaj przyjemniejszym? Może jakieś udogodnienia? Może zmiany w wystroju domu? Wiem, że nie bardzo widać tutaj rękę kobiety. Długo mieszkałem sam i nawykłem do prostego otoczenia. Jeśli więc życzy sobie pani wprowadzić tu jakieś przeróbki, proszę się nie wahać. Jak mówiłem, to teraz pani dom…- dodał bez zwyczajnej sobie śmiałości.- _Jak to jest, że jednym spojrzeniem potrafi sprawić, że czuję się jak młokos, który po raz pierwszy się zakochał?_- pomyślał, zerkając na nią sekretnie.

Miała motylki w brzuchu. Dosłownie. Jego spojrzenia, pełne nieśmiałości i ciepła, sprawiały, że nie mogła pohamować fali gorąca na ciele, objawiającej się rumieńcem na policzkach, nad którym tak bardzo pragnęła zapanować. Nie sądziła, że mężczyzna może tak na nią działać. Uodporniła się na uroki płci przeciwnej po przykrym epizodzie z Jonasem, przysięgając, że nigdy już nie pozwoli sobie na podobną słabość, a jednak pułkownik O'Neill sprawiał, że czuła się słaba. Wszelako słabość owa nie była zła. Przypomniała jej po prostu, że mimo naukowych aspiracji i typowo męskich zainteresowań (tak to jest, gdy wychowuje cię tylko ojciec), nadal pozostawała kobietą. Atencja pułkownika niezwykle jej pochlebiała…

- Jestem wdzięczna za propozycję, sir…- odpowiedziała pułkownikowa.-… jednakże nie jest to konieczne. Przynajmniej na razie…- dodała nieco wstydliwie.- W domu niczego mi nie brakuje, za wyjątkiem…- tu się zawahała. Nie wiedziała, czy to dobry czas, by poprosić go o pozwolenie na założenie pracowni.

- Tak?- zainteresował się Jack.

- Nie śmiem…- zaczerwieniła się Samantha.

- Ależ, proszę!- nalegał, chcąc ją zadowolić. Za wszelką cenę chciał utrzymać przyjazne stosunki między nimi. Może i nie miał szans na jej uczucie, ale zaczął podejrzewać, że mógłby pozyskać chociaż jej przyjaźń.- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, madame!

Sam westchnęła i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Nie dostrzegła w nich niczego, poza szczerą troską i chęcią pomocy. Były takie łagodne…

- Sir…- zaczęła powoli, zbierając się na odwagę.- Zauważyłam, że księgozbiór, jaki znajduje się we dworze, zawiera imponującą ilość woluminów z zakresu nauk ścisłych. Czy mylę się sądząc, że należą one do pana, a raczej do pańskiego kręgu zainteresowań?- zapytała cicho i pułkownik się spłonił. Nie chwalił się swoją wiedzą, a jednak jego młoda żona szybko odkryła jego mały sekret. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, więc się przyznał.

- Istotnie, madame.- potwierdził.- To moje prywatne woluminy.

- Tak myślałam.- przytaknęła.- Czy byłby pan bardzo rozczarowany, pułkowniku, gdybym przyznała, że owe księgi interesują również mnie i to w stopniu znacznym?- zapytała cicho.

Ku jej zdumieniu, twarz jej męża się rozpromieniła, zamiast przybrać typową dla reszty znanych jej mężczyzn, maskę dezaprobaty. W ich kręgach nie uchodziło, by niewiasta zajmowała się czymś poza rodzeniem dzieci, haftowaniem, szyciem, śpiewem i grą na pianinie. Wykształcona, inteligentna kobieta, zagrażała ich ego, a to było nie do pomyślenia. Najwyraźniej jednak, ku jej uciesze, nie dotyczyło to jej małżonka…

- Ależ, skądże!- zaprzeczył niemal entuzjastycznie.- Cieszę się, że poślubiłem kobietę światłą i otwartą na wiedzę.- stwierdził.- Od dawna nie spotkałem takiej, z którą mógłbym naprawdę porozmawiać, jeśli więc pragniesz, pani, korzystać z tych ksiąg, bardzo proszę. Są do twojej dyspozycji.- powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Z przyjemnością, panie pułkowniku…- odparła cicho.-… jednakże, kiedy o to pytałam, zmierzałam do czegoś jeszcze…- dodała powoli.

- Nie rozumiem.- uniósł w zdumieniu brew.- Co ma pani na myśli, madame?

- Sir…- wyznała w końcu, wiedząc, że i tak musi zapytać.- Musi pan wiedzieć, że ja nie tylko czytam, ale również praktykuję zawartą w tych publikacjach wiedzę.- wymruczała, czerwieniąc się po czubek głowy.

Gdyby w tym momencie miał w ustach kawę, z pewnością by się nią udławił. Jego żona zupełnie go zaskoczyła.

- Przepraszam?- jęknął.- Mam rozumieć, że nie ogranicza się pani tylko do teorii?

- Nie, sir.- potwierdziła.- Wiem, że to niespotykana sytuacja, jednak nauka, to moja wielka pasja!- mówiła z uniesieniem.- Pragnę ją zgłębiać i rozwijać, przekonać się, że teorie naszych wielkich odkrywców są prawdziwe. Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd w wieku piętnastu lat pierwszy raz przeczytałam „Principia", fascynuje mnie fizyka i wszystkie inne nauki ścisłe, fascynuje do tego stopnia, że kilka lat temu stworzyłam w swoim rodzinnym domu małą pracownię naukową…- wyznała wreszcie po tej długiej przemowie.

Początkowo bała się na niego spojrzeć, w obawie, że jego wcześniejszy entuzjazm opadł, a jednak coś kazało jej podnieść oczy i skierować je na męża.

Uśmiechał się. Naprawdę się uśmiechał, zamiast ciskać gromy na nazbyt ambitną młodą żonę, a uśmiech ten sprawiał, że trudno było jej się skupić. Jakimś cudem przy pułkowniku O'Neill'u traciła zdolność logicznego myślenia, co skutkowało niepowstrzymaną ochotą na chichot.

- _Dziwne…-_ pomyślała.

- Pytasz, pani…- zwrócił się do niej miękkim, wyrozumiałym głosem.-… czy zezwoliłbym ci na coś podobnego tutaj?

- Tak.- odparła niepewnie, lecz zwięźle, wstrzymując oddech w oczekiwaniu na decyzję.

- Madame…- powiedział powoli.- To jest pani dom, a ja jestem tylko twym mężem, a nie panem, czy właścicielem. Jeśli pragniesz posiadać tu swoją pracownię, zorganizujemy wszystko zgodnie z twym życzeniem. Nie musiałaś pytać o pozwolenie. Wszystko, co mam, należy również do ciebie, pani.- dokończył ciepło i tym razem to jego żona się rozpromieniła.

- Dziękuję!- wykrzyknęła szczęśliwa i najzupełniej spontanicznie pochwyciła jego dłoń w swoją, po czym przycisnęła do warg.

- _Do licha!_- przyszło mu do głowy, gdy ogarnęły go przyjemne dreszcze.- _Jak to ma tak wyglądać, to mam kłopoty!_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Gdy zrozumiała, co zrobiła, oblała się krwistym rumieńcem i natychmiast cofnęła na swoje miejsce. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie miała odwagi, by spojrzeć na zaskoczonego męża, który z kolei bał się poruszyć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, by nie zepsuć tej magicznej chwili. Jej niespodziewana reakcja sprawiła, że poczuł niesłychaną radość w sercu. Już choćby z tego powodu warto było wyrazić zgodę na nietypowe przedsięwzięcie jego pełnej niespodzianek żony. Jej wdzięczność była autentyczna i szczera, a tym samym bliższa jego sercu, niż cokolwiek innego.

To prawda, że jeszcze rok temu zupełnie nie miał zamiaru się żenić. Nie myślał o tym, nie pragnął tego, nie chciał. Tymczasem, jakieś cudowne zrządzenie losu sprawiło, że wbrew owej decyzji, stał się na powrót człowiekiem żonatym, na dodatek poślubionym kobiecie innej niż wszystkie- nie tylko młodej, pięknej i rozumnej, ale też słodkiej i niewinnej, nieskażonej tym brudem, tak charakterystycznym dla panien z wyższych sfer, szukających tylko tandetnych rozrywek i bogatych mężów, którzy będą za nie płacić. Nowa pani na O'Neill Manor, nie prosiła o błyskotki ani luksusy, nie chciała wyrzucać pieniędzy w błoto. Jedyne, czego pragnęła, to żeby pozwolić jej być sobą, robić to, co ją naprawdę interesowało. Mało tego, gdyby tylko chciała, mogłaby to wszystko mieć bez pozwolenia swojego męża. W końcu, miała łatwy dostęp do jego fortuny i zasobów. Samantha jednak zapytała go najpierw o zdanie, okazując mu nie tylko szacunek, ale i zaufanie. Nie miała pojęcia, ile to znaczyło dla pułkownika, jak bardzo Jack cieszył się, że Daniel znalazł mu taką żonę, mimo że O'Neill wcale jej nie szukał.

- Proszę, pani… Nie musisz czuć się zakłopotana.- powiedział wreszcie.- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo z dala od rodzinnego domu. Jeśli pracownia cię uszczęśliwi, zbudujemy ją, gdzie tylko będziesz chciała…

Kiedy to usłyszała, na jej ustach wykwitł piękny, choć nadal nieśmiały uśmiech i Samantha spojrzała wreszcie na swojego małżonka.

- Dziękuję, sir…- powtórzyła po raz kolejny.- Twa zgoda uczyniła mi wielką radość, mężu…- po raz pierwszy odważyła się go tak nazwać i znów poczuła to przyjemne łopotanie w brzuchu.

Nigdy nie wyznałby jej głośno jak przyśpieszyło jego serce, kiedy usłyszał to słowo. Prawdę mówiąc, obawiał się, że już do końca życia, albo przynajmniej przez bliżej nieokreślony okres czasu, będzie wołała na niego „sir". To, że nazwała go mężem tak szybko, sprawiło mu wielką przyjemność.

- Miło mi to słyszeć, pani.- odparł z uśmiechem.

By nie stwarzać więcej „niezręcznych" sytuacji, oboje skupili się na śniadaniu, z apetytem konsumując wszystko, co przygotowała dla nich kucharka.

Po posiłku, Jack grzecznie przeprosił swoją żonę mówiąc, że zamierza udać się do miasta, by zobaczyć się ze swoim bankierem i niezwłocznie podjąć pierwsze kroki, niezbędne do stworzenia omówionej wcześniej pracowni. Poprosił również o listę niezbędnych do tego celu urządzeń i innych rzeczy, gdyż należało je wcześniej zamówić.

Wdzięczna za pomoc Samantha, szybko spełniła prośbę, spisując wszystko, czego dotąd nie posiadała. Zamierzała bowiem sprowadzić resztę z rodzinnego domu.

- Jesteś pewna, pani, że nie trzeba ci nic więcej?- spytał, przebiegając wzrokiem po spisie.

- Tak.- odparła miękko.- Ojciec mój, z pewnością prześle mi moje stare instrumenty i naczynia.

- Jak sobie życzysz. Pamiętaj jednak, by kosztami przesyłki obciążyć mnie. Nie godzi się, by generał Carter płacił za to, na co nas bez problemu stać.- dodał.

Nie to, by wiedział o kłopotach teścia. Jak dotąd, zupełnie nie był ich świadom. Po prostu uważał, że tak trzeba. Był mężem i wydatki jego żony były jego sprawą. Tak nakazywał honor.

Uśmiechnęła się i przytaknęła.

- Dopilnuję tego.- powiedziała.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się jej przystojny małżonek i skłoniwszy elegancko dorzucił na odchodnym:- Wrócę na obiad. Czy zechcesz mi potem towarzyszyć na spacerze? Wskazałabyś mi miejsce, gdzie chcesz postawić pracownię.

Nieświadomie, Jack porzucił słowa „pani" oraz „madame", gdy się do niej zwracał, choć ani razu nie padło jeszcze z jego ust słowo „żona". Tym nie mniej, dało się odczuć wyraźny spadek napięcia między małżonkami, którzy ledwie się poznali. Pierwsze zakłopotanie minęło i przyszłość malowała się w jasnych barwach.

- Z przyjemnością.- odpowiedziała pułkownikowa.- Mam już kilka pomysłów.

- A więc, dobrze. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.- stwierdził i nieśmiało ucałował wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń. Chwilę później, Samantha usłyszała stukot końskich kopyt i wyjrzała przez okno, by spojrzeć na odjeżdżającego męża.

Musiała przyznać, że wspaniale prezentował się w siodle. Potężny, czarny ogier, którego dosiadał pułkownik O'Neill, zdawał się być mu całkowicie posłusznym, a jego jeździec miał nad nim całkowitą kontrolę. Nie powinna być zdziwiona. Z jej małżonka, oprócz łagodności i ciepła, emanował również autorytet. Nikt, kto na niego spojrzał, nie odważył mu się sprzeciwiać. Służba traktowała go z szacunkiem i nigdy nie kwestionowała poleceń. W zasadzie, nie było ku temu potrzeby. Był stanowczym, ale dobrym pracodawcą (przynajmniej tak mówiła później Janet, kiedy jej nowa pani po raz kolejny spytała ją o męża).

Prawda była taka, że pułkownik ją fascynował. Zanim go poznała, Samantha wyobrażała go sobie, jako podstarzałego, oschłego oficera, co do joty wypełniającego rozkazy i żyjącego tylko wojskową dyscypliną. Tymczasem rzeczywistość okazała się zgoła inna i chociaż Sam tego nie planowała wychodząc za mąż, była na dobrej drodze, by obdarzyć tego niezwykłego mężczyznę szczerym, głębokim afektem. Doszła do wniosku, że bez trudu mogłaby zakochać się w swoim mężu…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Kolejne dni mijały pułkownikowej O'Neill na organizacji pracowni (jej mąż zgodził się z sugestią, iż oranżeria, to dobre miejsce na podobny projekt) i poznawaniu człowieka, którego poślubiła.

Im dłużej przebywała ze swoim małżonkiem, tym bardziej ją fascynował, zwłaszcza w chwilach, kiedy przyjmowali u siebie gości (a należy wspomnieć, że mieli ich całkiem sporo, odkąd sąsiedzi dowiedzieli się o powrocie oficera). Nie było dnia, by ktoś nie złożył im „kurtuazyjnej" wizyty, jednak młoda para doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że większość odwiedzających ich posiadłość ludzi, przychodziła tu z czystej ciekawości. Nie było tajemnicą, że pułkownik poślubił swą wybrankę w nader rzadki sposób i wszystkich interesowało, jak układa się owo małżeństwo.

Samantha była tym niebywale rozbawiona, szczególnie w tych momentach, gdy jej mąż pozował na głupszego niż jest w istocie, wszem i wobec okazując swoją „ignorancję" i tym samym przekonując wszystkich, że jego żona jest od niego znacznie inteligentniejsza. Oczywiście, to rodziło zasadnicze pytanie… Co kobieta jej pokroju, widzi w takim starym durniu (bo najwyraźniej coś widzi, skoro patrzy nań tak ciepło)?

- Dlaczego to robisz, mężu?- zapytała go pewnego popołudnia, gdy kolejni goście sobie poszli.- Dlaczego umniejszasz wartość swej inteligencji?

Uśmiechnął się i zaczerwienił nieznacznie.

- To żołnierska rzecz. Stara taktyka.- odparł.- Dopóki przeciwnik myśli, że jesteś głupcem, nie będzie cię doceniał, a to da ci nad nim przewagę.

- Rozumiem! To również doskonała metoda na to, by dowiedzieć się, kto tutaj jest prawdziwym przyjacielem!- pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

- Istotnie.- przytaknął, z podziwem patrząc, jak szybko wysuwała właściwe wnioski. Był dumny, że los podarował mu tak bystrą towarzyszkę życia.

Samantha, ze swej strony, szybko nauczyła się doceniać walory swojego męża- jego łagodną, choć często skrywaną pod maską stanowczości naturę, zamiłowanie do prostego życia, nietypowe poczucie humoru i otwarty umysł.

Odkryła, że lubił jeździć konno (nikomu nie pozwalał dosiadać swojego ogiera, mówiąc, że to jego „dziecko"), ale jeszcze bardziej, łowić ryby w swoim jeziorku.

Roześmiała się z całego serca, kiedy wyjaśnił jej, że nie chodzi mu o to, by coś złapać, ale o sam akt łowienia.

- To sztuka!- stwierdził z tym czarującym, młodzieńczym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy siedzieli nad wodą.

- A nie jest czasem tak, że w tym stawie nie ma ryb?- zachichotała wiedząc, że jeszcze nigdy nic tu nie złowił.

- Ależ, są!- zaprotestował jej małżonek.- Oczywiście, że są!

- Więc, dlaczego nikt żadnej nie widział?- uniosła brew w rozbawieniu.

- To, że czegoś nie widać, wcale nie znaczy, że tego nie ma.- przypomniał niepisaną zasadę świata nauki.

- Prawda.- przyznała na poły z humorem, na poły z podziwem. Był to jeden z tych momentów, gdy jej mąż błyskał prawdziwym intelektem…

Podobało jej się, że kiedy często zatracała się w swojej pasji, gubiąc poczucie czasu, pojawiał się w jej pracowni z jedzeniem i piciem, pilnując, by nie zasłabła z głodu. Oczywiście, mógłby przysłać tam służącą i też by było dobrze, ale pułkownik zawsze przychodził osobiście, nigdy nie zapominając przynieść ze sobą niebieskiej, jagodowej galaretki, którą tak lubiła.

Wiedziała, że się o nią troszczył, choć, ku jej zdumieniu, nie tylko nie zrobił nic, by doprowadzić do skonsumowania ich związku, ale też nawet jej nie pocałował tak, jak mąż powinien całować żonę. Zastanawiało ją, dlaczego?

Gdy go jeszcze nie poznała, była pewna, że będzie to pierwsza, rzecz, na jaką będzie nalegał jej małżonek. Nie paliła się do tego wcale, a wcale. Po pierwsze, nie mając matki, nie widziała, czego oczekiwać i co robić podczas nocy poślubnej. Po drugie, wyobrażała go sobie wtedy jako naprawdę starego (w ich kręgach, już trzydziestolatek uchodził za mężczyznę podstarzałego, a pułkownik dawno już przekroczył trzydziestkę) i być może odpychającego człowieka, tak więc myśl o tego rodzaju intymności, nie była jej szczególnie miła. Tymczasem okazało się, że jej mąż, to niezwykle przystojny i żywotny mężczyzna, który zapewne miał swoje potrzeby. Dziwiło ją więc, dlaczego nie nalegał na dzielenie łoża, ani na inne tego typu czułości.

Czego nie wiedziała, to to, że niczego nie pragnął bardziej, ale po prostu bał się zrobić ten krok w obawie, by go nie odrzuciła. W swojej głowie, uważał się za starego, wysłużonego już żołnierza i nie śmiał myśleć, by tak piękna i młoda kobieta go zechciała. Wolał mieć tylko jej przyjaźń, niż zaryzykować jej zupełną utratę…

Im dłużej zwlekali z tą częścią małżeńskiego życia, tym bardziej niespokojna była pani pułkownikowa. Czy jej nie chciał? A może nie był w stanie? W takim razie, po co było się żenić? Z bliżej nieznanych jej przyczyn, te myśli zaczęły jej przeszkadzać. Zrozumiała bowiem, że mimo wcześniejszego strachu przed wypełnianiem obowiązków żony, zaczęła o nim myśleć z ciepłem w sercu. Pragnęła swego męża, mało tego… Najwyraźniej się w nim zakochała.

- _Co robić?-_ pomyślała z przygnębieniem, gdy minęły ponad dwa miesiące, a on nadal jej nie dotknął.- _Co robić?_

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Z pułkownikiem też było nie lepiej. Zakochany w swej żonie do szaleństwa (nie przypuszczał, że to się jeszcze kiedyś stanie), z coraz większą trudnością walczył z pragnieniami.

Samantha była piękna, a on nie był z kamienia. Za każdym razem, gdy była blisko, siłą zmuszał się, by nie wziąć jej w ramiona, nie pocałować tak jak tego pragnął, nie udowodnić czynem, jak jest przez niego uwielbiana. Wiedział jednak, że ona zasługuje na coś więcej, na kogoś lepszego, że taka piękność nigdy nie spojrzy na niego z prawdziwym uczuciem. Owszem… Zdawał sobie sprawę, że go bardzo szanowała, a może nawet lubiła. Nie łudził się jednak, by myśleć, że ów szacunek oraz przyjaźń, mogłyby przerodzić się w miłość, a tym samym, w pożądanie, które względem niej odczuwał.

Była cudna ponad wyobrażenie, błyskotliwa, dowcipna, młoda. Była nie dla niego.

Naturalnie, zgodnie z prawem ludzkim i boskim, jako jej mąż, mógł bez problemu wyegzekwować od niej spełnianie małżeńskich powinności. Była mu je winna, jako jego żona. Jednakże Jack O'Neill nie był takim mężczyzną. Zawsze uważał, że taka bliskość powinna być wynikiem obopólnej zgody, ale przede wszystkim, uczucia, wzajemnej miłości i pragnienia. Każda inna forma wydawała mu się ohydna i godna pożałowania. Wiedząc, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla swojej żony i że ta nigdy go nie pokocha, wolał niczego nie zaczynać, zwłaszcza, że był pewien, iż w kulminacyjnym momencie, nie potrafiłby powstrzymać słów miłości. Nie chciał jej posiąść, wyznać gorącego uczucia, a potem spojrzeć jej w oczy i zobaczyć, wstręt i odrzucenie. Pragnął nie tylko jej ciała, ale przede wszystkim, serca i duszy. Skoro nie mógł tego mieć, wolał ją wielbić z dala i po cichu…

Jego rozpacz i desperacja, nasilały się szczególnie nocami, kiedy samotnie leżał w swoim wielkim łożu, świadomy, że Samantha śpi po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. To dziwne, ale zanim ją poślubił, nie myślał o tym, jak jest wielkie i puste, jak jest zimne. Teraz miał żonę i niczego nie pragnął bardziej, niż czuć obok jej ciepło, spać u jej boku, z nią w jego objęciach. Tak bardzo chciał wypełnić tę pustkę, a nie mógł… W takich chwilach zwlekał się z łóżka, zakładał szlafrok i cicho wymykał się z pokoju do swojej wieży, gdzie obserwował gwiazdy. To pozwalało mu się wyciszyć, odprężyć. Tu, w swojej samotni, zapatrzony w te niewątpliwe cuda wszechświata, na nowo odkrywał spokój, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy rankiem znów spotykał obiekt swego beznadziejnego, w jego przekonaniu, uczucia.

Kilka razy zdarzyło mu się co prawda wycofać, kiedy zastał przy teleskopie swoją żonę (o tak… pokazał jej swoje dzieło i z radością musiał przyznać, że była pod wrażeniem), ale szybko nauczył się, kiedy najczęściej mógł tam ją znaleźć i postarał się nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Wiedział, jak ważne były dla niej jej badania i szanował jej osobistą przestrzeń. Wchodził na górę tylko wtedy, gdy był pewien, że jej tam nie ma. Wtedy odpoczywał…

W trzy miesiące od pierwszego spotkania małżonków, do O'Neill Manor zawitali Daniel i Vala, którzy powrócili właśnie ze swojej długiej i ekscytującej podróży poślubnej. Po radosnym powitaniu, panowie przystąpili do odświeżania swej „braterskiej" więzi, a panie zajęły się sobą. W końcu, miały tyle do nadrobienia, odkąd ostatnio się widziały…

- Więc, Jack…- zaczął doktor Jackson, kiedy siedzieli w gabinecie pułkownika, popijając irlandzkie piwo (obaj woleli je znacznie bardziej od wina).-…Jak postrzegasz swoją żonę? Czyż nie mówiłem, że jest inna niż wszystkie kobiety, jakie znasz?- spytał z rozbawieniem.

- Muszę ci to przyznać, Danielu.- przytaknął z oporem jego starszy przyjaciel (pułkownik nie lubił otwarcie zgadzać się z lingwistą, bo później musiał wsłuchiwać się w niekończące się tyrady o tym, jak to doktor z reguły ma rację, a to było czasem ponad jego siły).- Samantha, to wyjątkowa kobieta. Jest piękna i piekielnie inteligentna. Wiedziałeś, że lubi Newtona? Już jako dziecko przeczytała „Principia".- dorzucił.

- Żartujesz?- zdumiał się Jackson.

- Bynajmniej.- odpowiedział z niejaką dumą Jack.- Nie interesują jej damskie zajęcia. Odkąd ją znam, ani razu nie widziałem, by haftowała, czy grała na pianinie, choć podobno potrafi. Znacznie bardziej woli obserwować gwiazdy i prowadzić różne dziwaczne eksperymenty naukowe w swojej cieplarni.- powiedział.

- Niewiarygodne!- stwierdził lingwista.- Naturalnie, wiedziałem, że jest bystra, kiedy ją poznałem. Vala mi o tym mówiła. Ale nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak! Wasze konwersacje muszą być absolutnie fascynujące! Przecież tyle was łączy!- ekscytował się naukowiec.

- Yeah…- bez przekonania odparł jego rozmówca i Daniel spojrzał nań podejrzliwie.

- Co masz na myśli, Jack?- spytał.

- Nic, nic…- próbował wykręcać się pułkownik, jednak doktor nie zamierzał się poddawać. Wyczuł w przyjacielu smutek i chciał za wszelką cenę poznać jego przyczynę.

- Jack…

- Daniel…- powiedział ostrzegająco.

- Jack…- powtórzył uparcie Jackson.

- Daniel!- żachnął się już nieco poirytowany oficer.

- Wiem, że coś cię gnębi…- naciskał naukowiec.- Wiem też, że przyczyna tkwi w twoim małżeństwie. Nie zaprzeczaj.- dodał zaraz widząc minę przyjaciela.- Dobrze cię znam! Powiedz, czy twoja żona nie spełniła twoich oczekiwań? Jesteś nią rozczarowany?

- Na niebiosa! Nie!- wykrzyknął pułkownik.- Ona jest … To więcej, niż mogłem oczekiwać…- wyszeptał przygnębiony.

- A więc, w czym problem?- dopytywał się jego kompan.

- Właśnie w tym…- wyznał wreszcie oficer, spuszczając głowę.- Jest dla mnie zbyt doskonała. Nie jestem jej wart…

- Co ty mówisz, Jack?- jęknął skonfundowany lingwista.

- Nie rozumiesz?- O'Neill spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.- Jest piękna, mądra i taka młoda, a ja? Co mogę jej ofiarować? Jestem stary, zużyty, z pewnością głupszy od niej. Jak mógłbym myśleć, że by mnie zechciała…- szepnął.- Szanuje mnie, ale nic więcej…

- Nie wierzę!- zaprotestował młody doktor.- Z pewnością się mylisz!- stwierdził zdecydowanie

Może nie był szczególnie światły w sferze uczuć, ale nawet on mógł dostrzec czułość w oczach pułkownikowej, gdy patrzyła na męża, czułość i światło podobne temu, jakie nosiła w sobie jego własna żona.

- Może po prostu jest nieśmiała w _tej_ materii?- spytał.

- Nie na _tej _materii…- wymamrotał Jack, zanim zdołał się pohamować i zaczerwienił po czubek głowy.

Daniel zdębiał. To niemożliwe, by jego przyjaciel mówił o tym, o czym doktor podejrzewał, że mówił. Prawda?

- Jack? Wy skonsumowaliście to małżeństwo, prawda?- zapytał wprost, choć wiedział, że łamie zasady decorum. Tu chodziło jednak o szczęście jego przyjaciela! Jedno spojrzenie z pełne rozpaczy oczy pułkownika i znał już odpowiedź…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

- I jak, droga przyjaciółko? Nadal uważasz, że małżeństwo, to kula u nogi?- zapytała pani Jackson, kiedy wraz z pułkownikową siedziały w ogrodzie, delektując się popołudniową herbatką i ciasteczkami.

- Nie.- zarumieniła się Samantha.- Przyznaję, że mogłam przesadzić w tej kwestii.

- Naprawdę?- roześmiała się lekko żona Daniela.- Dobrze pamiętam, co dokładnie twierdziłaś na ten temat, moja droga. Wiem, że zgodziłaś się na ten ślub z praktycznych względów, ale czy mylę się twierdząc, że zmieniłaś swoje sarkastyczne poglądy w tej materii? Wyglądasz mi na kontentą.- dodała z nutką przekory w głosie.

- Nie jest tak źle, jak początkowo sądziłam.- odparła Sam.- Przed ślubem, bałam się utraty niezależności i tego, że mój mąż obróci się w mojego byłego narzeczonego. Jonas był nie tylko bardzo kontrolujący i zaborczy, ale również brutalny, jak się potem okazało. Obawiałam się, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć, zwłaszcza, że mój przyszły małżonek również miał być żołnierzem.- wyznała.

- Zakładam jednak, że tak się nie stało?- spytała Vala.- Znam pułkownika O'Neill'a już od pewnego czasu i zawsze wydawał mi się perfekcyjnym dżentelmenem.

- Jest taki…- z czułym uśmiechem odparła jej rozmówczyni.- Jest łagodny, pomocny, troskliwy, inteligentny i wyrozumiały…- wyliczała.

- Przystojny!- zauważyła psotnie pani Jackson, a jej przyjaciółka skinęła głową, czerwieniąc się niczym piwonia.- Zawsze twierdziłam, że jak na mężczyznę dojrzałego i tak ciężko doświadczonego przez los, trzyma się doskonale! Mam nadzieję, że Daniel w jego wieku, będzie równie krzepki i męski, ale jeśli nie i tak nie przestanę go kochać. Jest taki słodki!- paplała niezmordowanie Vala.

- Co masz na myśli?- nagle zainteresowała się Samantha, słuchając wywodu towarzyszki.

- Przepraszam?- spytała skonfundowana pytaniem żona lingwisty.

- O czym myślałaś mówiąc, że mój mąż jest ciężko doświadczony przez los?- powtórzyła pułkownikowa, patrząc uważnie na brunetkę, która nieco się spłoniła.

- To ty nic nie wiesz, Samantho?- zapytała niepewnie.

- O czym?

Vala się zawahała.

- Może nie powinnam…- powiedziała niepewnie.

- Vala, proszę!- nalegała Sam i doktorowa wreszcie się poddała.

- Nikt ci nie powiedział, że pułkownik był już kiedyś żonaty?- spytała cicho.

- Co?- zawołała zaszokowana pani O'Neill.- Co ty mówisz?

- To prawda.- potwierdziła Vala.- Daniel mi to opowiedział. Jako młody człowiek, mający zdaje się około osiemnastu lat, pułkownik poznał śliczną pannę, córkę jednego z oficerów i się w niej zakochał. Miała na imię Sara. Po okresie zalotów, poślubił ją i doczekali się synka. Niestety, jakieś dziewięć lat później, gdy pułkownik O'Neill przebywał poza domem, doszło do straszliwego wypadku. Mały Charles znalazł przypadkiem jeden z pistoletów ojca i się zastrzelił. Jego matka z rozpaczy też odebrała sobie życie. Kiedy pułkownik powrócił do domu i się o tym dowiedział, omal nie oszalał. Podobno nigdy już nie był taki sam…- powiedziała ze współczuciem jej przyjaciółka.

Słuchając tej historii, Samantha poczuła ból w sercu. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, w jakim okropnym cierpieniu żył jej mąż. Sama szybko straciła matkę i to bolało, ale stracić dziecko i ukochaną żonę… To musiała być rozpacz nie do opisania. Gdy myślała o tym, jak Jack znosił tę udrękę, jak mimo wszystko próbował żyć dalej, jej podziw dla niego urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Nie miała żalu, że jej nie powiedział. Rozumiała, że nie był to temat, na który chciał rozmawiać. Gdyby była na jego miejscu, zapewne czułaby to samo. W jej głowie jednak, zrodziła się pewna teoria…

- Może dlatego…- wyszeptała bezwiednie, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń i natychmiast zwróciła tym uwagę Vali.

- Co?- spytała zaintrygowana wyrazem twarzy pułkownikowej, brunetka.

- Huh?- odparła Sam.

- Pytałam, o czym myślisz, Samantho.- powiedziała pani Jackson

- Czy myślisz, że on ją nadal kocha?- powoli szepnęła blondynka, zastanawiając się, czy to właśnie jest powód braku czułości z jego strony. Może doszedł do wniosku, że Sam nie zastąpi Sary w jego sercu…

- W pewnym stopniu, zapewne tak, w końcu była jego żoną…- przyznała Vala, ale smutek w oczach przyjaciółki kazał jej szybko dorzucić:- Naturalnie, to nic w porównaniu z uczuciem, jakim darzy ciebie, moja droga! Pułkownik cię uwielbia!- zapewniła gorąco.- To jasne jak słońce!

- Obawiam się, że się mylisz, Valu.- wyznała cicho pani O'Neill.

- Niemożliwe!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.- Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzy, Samantho. Jego oczy, to oczy zakochanego mężczyzny.

- Skoro tak, to dlaczego mnie jeszcze nawet nie pocałował?- wymamrotała zaczerwieniona pułkownikowa.

- Słucham?- tym razem to Vala krzyknęła, zupełnie zdumiona tym pytaniem. Trzy miesiące razem i nic?- Wcale?- dorzuciła, robiąc oczy wielkie jak spodki.

- Tylko w dłoń.- sprostowała zawstydzona Sam.

- Czy to znaczy, że wy nie…?- ostrożnie dopytywała się żona lingwisty.

- Nigdy mnie nie dotknął.- wyznała jej przyjaciółka i dodała z zażenowaniem:- Myślisz, że dlatego, że nadal kocha Sarę? Dlatego mnie nie chce?

- Ależ, skarbie!- zaprzeczyła doktorowa.- W to nie uwierzę nigdy! Od lat, odkąd go znam, nigdy nie widziałam, by patrzył na kobietę tak, jak patrzy na ciebie! Ten człowiek cię ubóstwia! Nie wiem, dlaczego zwleka…- kontynuowała.- Gdybym miała zgadywać, pomyślałabym, że się boi…

- Czego?- zdziwiła się Samantha. Jej mąż był najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkała.

- Odrzucenia, moja droga.- odparła powoli Vala.- Daniel wspominał mi, że pułkownik wyznał mu kiedyś, iż czuje się stary i wysłużony, co oczywiście jest dla mnie zupełną bzdurą…- stwierdziła rzeczowo.- Być może obawia się, że ktoś taki jak ty go nie zechce? Jesteś od niego dużo młodsza, Samantho. Jesteś piękna i rozumna. Może obawia się ośmieszenia w razie, gdybyś nie odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Tylko takie rozwiązanie przychodzi mi do głowy.

- Ale przecież nie musiałby… To mój obowiązek…- wymruczała pułkownikowa, oblewając się szkarłatem.

- To nie ten typ mężczyzny, skarbie.- powiedziała pani Jackson.- Pułkownik nigdy nie uchybiłby kobiecie, zmuszając do czegoś, czego ona nie chce. Nigdy nie wymusiłby na tobie uległości.

- Wiem, to dżentelmen.- przytaknęła.- Jednak, w tym przypadku by nie musiał…- wyznała onieśmielona.

- Kochasz go, Samantho?- zapytała z uśmiechem jej towarzyszka.

- Tak.- wyznała szeptem pułkownikowa.

- A czy on o tym wie?- padło kolejne pytanie i Sam gwałtownie podniosła głowę, a w jej oczach zajaśniało światełko zrozumienia.

- _Czy to możliwe?_- pomyślała.

Kiedy wspominała wspólne chwile, spędzone w towarzystwie męża, musiała przyznać, że poza tym jednym razem, gdy spontanicznie ucałowała jego dłoń, nigdy nie zainicjowała intymniejszego kontaktu, sądząc, że krok ten należy do mężczyzny. Co jednak, jeśli jej mąż bał się go podjąć, bo faktycznie myślał, że ona sobie tego nie życzy?

- _Jest zbyt dobry, by zmusić mnie do czegokolwiek…_- przemknęło jej przez głowę.- I naprawdę myślisz, że on mnie kocha?- spytała, desperacko próbując podsycić wątły płomyk nadziei, który pojawił się w jej sercu.

- Droga przyjaciółko…- odpowiedziała powoli Vala.- Gotowa jestem na to postawić cały swój interes!- dokończyła zdecydowanie.

Samantha się rozpromieniła. To właśnie chciała usłyszeć…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Jack jęknął. Daniel nie byłby sobą, gdyby po ich rozmowie nie próbował go przekonać do swoich racji. Według lingwisty, pułkownik O'Neill nie tylko nie był za stary, by starać się o uczucie swej pięknej żony, ale już je posiadał!

Oczywiście, rzeczony oficer uparcie twierdził, że to niemożliwe i nic nie mogło go skłonić do zmiany zdania. Był przy tym tak zawzięty, że zupełnie umknęły mu subtelne oznaki zainteresowania pani O'Neill, która w nieco nieporadny i nieśmiały sposób, próbowała dać mężowi do zrozumienia, iż darzy go czymś więcej, niż podziw, szacunek i przyjaźń. Jako że nie miała w tym większej praktyki (dotąd nie miała nikogo, kto nauczyłby ją sztuki flirtu), jej wysiłki przynosiły co najmniej mierne wyniki, a co za tym idzie, przygnębienie.

- Nie poddawaj się, Samantho!- zachęcała ją przyjaciółka w chwilach, gdy ogarniało ją zwątpienie.- Mężczyźni bywają ślepi na to, co mają pod nosem i czasem po prostu potrzebują…- tu się zawahała, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

- …silniejszej zachęty?- dokończyła za nią pułkownikowa.

- Tak też można to ująć.- roześmiała się pani Jackson.

- Co masz na myśli, Valu?- spytała Sam.

- No cóż, skarbie...- odparła brunetka.- Skoro Mahomet nie chce przyjść do góry, to może góra powinna przyjść do Mahometa?- zasugerowała znacząco.

Takiej możliwości młoda mężatka nie brała pod rozwagę, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, być może była to teoria warta rozpatrzenia…

Rozmyślając nad tą ewentualnością, Samantha nie omieszkała zasięgnąć rady od swej towarzyszki. Była to jedyna okazja, by ktoś wyjaśnił jej, czego powinna oczekiwać, kiedy już TA chwila nadejdzie. Zapytałaby Janet, ale czuła się skrępowana, bo mieszkały w jednym domu. Poza tym, Vala była bardziej otwarta, jeśli chodziło o tematy damsko- męskie. Jak na tamte czasy, była, można by rzec, ekscentryczna i wyzwolona, więc nie ukryła przez przyjaciółką NICZEGO. Kiedy więc już pułkownikowa miała jakie takie rozeznanie w rzeczonej kwestii, zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak wykorzystać tę wiedzę w praktyce. Zawsze uważała, że teoria, to nie wszystko…

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zebrała się na odwagę, by sięgnąć po to, czego pragnęła. Była nowoczesna, ale nie aż tak! Tym nie mniej, w jakiś tydzień po wyjeździe państwa Jackson i ewidentnym braku reakcji ze strony jej zupełnie nieświadomego męża, Samantha O'Neill podjęła desperacką próbę uwiedzenia swojego małżonka.

Wykorzystując fakt, że właśnie była pełnia księżyca i pułkownik z całą pewnością będzie ją oglądał przez swój teleskop, Sam wzięła wieczorem kąpiel z olejkami, jakie przywiozła jej Vala, wyszczotkowała włosy tak, że opadły na jej ramiona niczym złota kaskada, wybrała najładniejszy i najdelikatniejszy peniuar, jaki zawierała jej garderoba i wsunąwszy stopy w miękkie buciki, cicho podążyła do wieży.

Dlaczego nie poszła wprost do sypialni? To proste. Potrzebowała pretekstu. Była zbyt nieśmiała, by po prostu tam wejść i zająć miejsce u jego boku. Liczyła, że ich wspólna pasja nieco ułatwi jej zadanie.

Poruszała się niemal bezdźwięcznie. Jedynym odgłosem, był delikatny szelest jej długiego peniuaru. Ostrożnie weszła po schodach na górę (nawet po ciemku znała tu już każdy stopień), a gdy już tam dotarła, na jedną chwilę stanęła w bezruchu. Jej mąż, zamiast pochylać się nad okularem, stał wyprostowany, wsparty o okno, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w srebrne oblicze księżyca. Był… piękny.

Zaabsorbowany myślami, nie zauważył, że tam była, tym samym dając jej sposobność, by przez moment jeszcze mogła go podziwiać. Emanowała z niego taka siła, męskość, a jednocześnie łagodność, delikatność i ...smutek.

Jak mógł myśleć, że jest stary i wysłużony? Jak mógł wątpić, że mógłby dać jej szczęście, skoro robił to praktycznie od pierwszego spotkania? Był wart więcej, niż niejeden młodzieniec i zdecydowanie wart był jej miłości.

- Piękna noc, prawda?- wyszeptała wreszcie i Jack natychmiast się do niej odwrócił.

Gdy to się stało, dosłownie przestał oddychać. Raz tylko widział ją w nocnym odzieniu, ale nawet wtedy nie wyglądała tak pięknie. Ból, miłość, pragnienie i tęsknota, powróciły raz jeszcze…

- To prawda.- przyznał, usiłując brzmieć naturalnie, lecz jego głos był schrypnięty.- Nie sądziłem, że tu dziś będziesz…- dodał.- Inaczej bym ci nie przeszkadzał. Oddalę się więc, byś mogła skorzystać z teleskopu.- dokończył zbierając się do wyjścia, lecz go powstrzymała.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.- odparła miękko.- Przecież możemy podziwiać ją razem, prawda?

Jęknął cicho. Nie wiedziała, o co go prosi. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jaką torturą dla niego jest jej bliskość, zwłaszcza w tych szatach… Tym nie mniej, nie chciał, by myślała, że przed nią ucieka, więc uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i się zgodził.

- Jak sobie życzysz…- powiedział.

Kiedy podeszła bliżej i owionął go jej delikatny zapach, poczuł jak wali mu serce, a oddech przyśpiesza.

- _O Boże! Daj mi siłę!-_ modlił się w duszy. Nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnął kobiety. Nawet Sary…

Najwyraźniej jednak, jakieś okrutne fatum lubiło go dręczyć, bo za każdym razem, gdy próbował stworzyć dystans między sobą, a Sam, jego żona była bliżej i bliżej. Zupełnie, jakby robiła to naumyślnie, co przecież było niemożliwe, prawda? Nie mogła go chcieć. Nie mogła…

Czuła, że ze sobą walczył, że dramatycznie próbował nie poddawać się swoim pragnieniom, o istnieniu których utwierdziła się dzięki Vali. Kochała i podziwiała jego szlachetność. Kochała jego.

Wiedząc, że jej mąż się nie podda (był na to zbyt honorowy), uciekła się do małej sztuczki i udała, że zmarzła.

- Ty drżysz!- zawołał zatroskany.- Czy jest ci zimno?

- Odrobinkę.- odpowiedziała zmysłowym szeptem, który zagotował mu krew w żyłach.

- A więc weź to, proszę.- powiedział, zdejmując z siebie szlafrok i zarzucając na jej ramiona. Zupełnie zapomniał, że pod nim miał tylko spodnie.

Westchnęła, gdy ujrzała imponujący, muskularny tors, pokryty gdzieniegdzie siwo-piaskowymi włoskami i instynktownie dotknęła go dłonią.

Jack znieruchomiał. Gdy jej palce zetknęły się z jego skórą, poczuł, jak płonie, a gdy przesunęła je powoli od jego ramienia, po płaski brzuch, jęknął desperacko.

- Samantha…

- Jesteś taki przystojny…- usłyszał z jej ust i pomyślał, że śni. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę.- Czy ty mnie nie pragniesz, mój mężu? Czy cię nie pociągam?- zapytała cicho, nieśmiało.

- Co?- wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

- Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz? Czy cię rozczarowałam?- naciskała.

- Nie mówisz poważnie!- jęknął.

- Jestem poważna.- zaprzeczyła, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.- Czy nadal tak kochasz Sarę, że nie możesz mnie dotknąć?- wypaliła wreszcie.

- Skąd o niej wiesz?- spytał zaszokowany.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Nie odpowiedziałeś mi, mężu.- odparła.

- Sara odeszła dawno temu…- szepnął z żalem.

- Lecz, czy nadal ją kochasz? Czy dlatego mnie nie chcesz?- nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu uciec.

- Kocham tylko wspomnienie i nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię pragnę…- wyznał wreszcie.- To, co czułem do niej, blednie przy miłości, jaką darzę ciebie, Samantho…

- To dobrze, Jack…- po raz pierwszy nazwała go po imieniu, radując się tym wyznaniem.- Bo nie chciałabym myśleć, że pokochałam cię bez wzajemności.- dodała z uczuciem.

- Ty mnie kochasz? Ty, bogini, tak młoda i piękna, kochasz takiego starego wiarusa, jak ja?- zapytał drżącym głosem, sam nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

- Nie jesteś stary, Jack!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.- Nie w moich oczach. I tak, kocham cię, mój mężu. Z całego serca.- wyznała szczerze.

- Och, Samantha! Ja też ciebie kocham!- jęknął wreszcie, zanim przygarnął ją do siebie i odszukał wargami jej usta.

- Pokaż mi…- wyszeptała między cudownymi pocałunkami.- Uczyń mnie swoją…- poprosiła.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz, najdroższa. Wszystko!- powiedział tylko i zdecydowanym ruchem wziął ją na ręce, po czym zaniósł do swojej sypialni…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Był czułym i delikatnym kochankiem. W jego ramionach ból, którego oczekiwała, nigdy nie nadszedł, a może po prostu o nim nie pomyślała, kiedy ją całował i pieścił?

Zawstydziła się, kiedy powoli zsunął z niej peniuar i przebiegł wzrokiem po jej nagim ciele, jednak zażenowanie szybko minęło, gdy ujrzała absolutne uwielbienie w jego oczach.

Tamtej nocy uczynił ją kobietą w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, cierpliwie ucząc ją fizycznego wyrażania miłości, szepcząc słowa pełne uczucia i oddania, przysięgając, że resztę życia spędzi robiąc, co w jego mocy, by była szczęśliwa.

- Samantha! Najdroższa moja. Nie wiesz, jakim szczęśliwym człowiekiem mnie uczyniłaś! Nie śmiałem marzyć, byś odwzajemniła moją miłość…- mówił dużo później, gdy nasyceni, nadal spleceni, leżeli w swoich ramionach.

- Ty również dajesz mi szczęście, mój miły.- odparła miękko, kładąc mu głowę na piersi.- Początkowo, nie chciałam wychodzić za mąż…- wyznała.- Byłam już raz zaręczona , a mój narzeczony okazał się zaborczym, pełnym przemocy dzikusem. Bałam się, że historia się powtórzy. Mój ojciec jednak miał kłopoty…- ciągnęła, solennie postanowiwszy, że nie ukryje przed nim niczego. Nie chciała, by dzieliły ich jakiekolwiek sekrety.- Wiem, że bardzo mnie kocha, ale rozumiałam też, że beze mnie byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej. Zamiast martwić się o moją przyszłość, mógłby skupić się na sobie. W dodatku, Daniel i Vala przekonywali mnie, że to dobre rozwiązanie, więc się zgodziłam. Po ślubie, nadal targały mną tysiące wątpliwości. Niewiele wiedziałam o tobie i to rodziło we mnie różnorakie obawy. Bałam się, że mnie nie zaakceptujesz, że zechcesz mnie zmienić i podporządkować swej woli, jak robiło to ze swymi żonami wielu znanych mi oficerów. Bałam się intymności w małżeństwie, bo nie było przy mnie matki, która mogłaby mnie na nią przygotować. Bałam się, że będziesz odrażający, że nie będę w stanie spełniać swoich obowiązków i w efekcie cię rozzłoszczę.

- To zrozumiałe…- uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, zakładając jej za ucho zbłąkany kosmyk włosów i całując lekko w usta.- Nie tylko nie znaliśmy się przed ślubem, ale nawet długo po nim! Ja również się denerwowałem przed pierwszym spotkaniem. Właściwie, nie przypuszczałem wtedy, że się jeszcze raz ożenię. Kilka razy miałem nieprzyjemne przejścia z kobietami, które utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że nie jestem już materiałem na męża. Ślub z tobą i to na odległość, wzmógł moje rozterki…- przyznał.

- Wiesz więc, co czułam. Potem, gdy już przyjechałam do dworu, postanowiłam dowiedzieć się o tobie więcej, lecz opinie były tak podzielone, że wprawiały mnie w konfuzję, a jedyne wiarygodne źródła informacji milczały jak zaklęte. Janet powiedziała tylko, że lubisz czytać i że jesteś „reprezentacyjny".- zachichotała Sam.

- O yeah… To do niej podobne!- zgodził się Jack.- Równie elokwentna była, gdy pytałem o ciebie w listach. Pewnie dobrze się bawiła obserwując naszą desperację!

- Pewnie tak.- przytaknęła pułkownikowa, wtulając się w męża jeszcze mocniej. Podobała jej się ta bliskość, ciepło, jakie z niego biło…- W każdym razie, muszę przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi duszy, zacząłeś mnie fascynować. Wydawałeś się tak pełen sprzeczności. Potem poznałam cię osobiście i twoja otwartość, wyrozumiałość oraz nieśmiałość sprawiły, że szybko nauczyłam się ciebie szanować i podziwiać, a z biegiem czasu, kochać.

- Wiesz, kiedy ja pokochałem ciebie?- zapytał czule, patrząc w błękitne oczy swej ukochanej.

- Kiedy?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem i uśmiechnęła delikatnie.

- Już tej pierwszej nocy, gdy wróciłem.- odparł.- Zasnęłaś w bibliotece, a ja, nie wiedząc o tym, poszedłem tam, by odsapnąć po podróży i wypić kieliszek wina. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ujrzę anioła. Kiedy chciałem usiąść w fotelu obok kominka, natknąłem się na najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką widziałem. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia…- wyznał.

- To ty zaniosłeś mnie wtedy do łóżka, prawda?- spytała, wreszcie zrozumiawszy, jak się tam znalazła.

- Tak.- przyznał.- Gdy wziąłem cię w ramiona, już wiedziałem, że będę cię kochał do śmierci… Sam?- dodał po dłuższej chwili, gdy po prostu w milczeniu cieszyli się sobą.

- Tak, najmilszy?

- Czy twój ojciec nadal ma problemy?- zapytał jej mąż.

- Nie będę cię oszukiwać mówiąc, że nie.- odpowiedziała szczerze.- Chcę też, byś wiedział, że próbowałam mu pomóc, lecz się nie zgodził. Jest dumny jak każdy Carter. Na dodatek, wysoce ceni swój generalski honor.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym wcześniej?- spytał, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Bo obawiałam się, że pomyślisz, iż wyszłam za ciebie tylko dla pieniędzy.- przyznała uczciwie.- Nie przeczę, że o tym myślałam, ale potem przyszło mi na myśl, że to niegodne córki oficera. Sprzedałam więc większość kosztowności po matce, lecz ojciec odrzucił mą pomoc.- dokończyła z żalem.

- Może źle się do tego zabrałaś, Samantho?- stwierdziło chwili zastanowienia.- Pomijając fakt, że pomysł ze sprzedażą biżuterii był absurdalny, ponieważ mój majątek i tak należy do ciebie…- mówił.- … może, zamiast spłaty długów, należało generałowi zaproponować pożyczkę?- zasugerował.- W ten sposób wybrnąłby z tarapatów i zachował honor wiedząc, że będzie mógł spłacić dług…

Sam uśmiechnęła się, zupełnie zachwycona pomysłem i z uwielbieniem spojrzała na męża.

- Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś powiedział, że jesteś geniuszem, Jack?- spytała, całując go z wdzięcznością, lecz nie bez namiętności.

- Szzzz…- zachichotał z błyskiem w oku.- Nie mów tego głośno! Mam reputację do utrzymania!- dorzucił, nim ponownie wziął ją w ramiona.

Potem już nie rozmawiali. Zamiast tego woleli pokazać sobie, jak bardzo się kochają…

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Kolejny tydzień małżonkowie spędzili ciesząc się nowo odnalezioną bliskością, ucząc się o sobie rzeczy, które tylko mąż i żona wiedzieć powinni, i był to zdecydowanie najpiękniejszy tydzień ich życia. Nareszcie oboje poczuli, że ich małżeństwo jest kompletne.

Po tym okresie błogich przyjemności, pułkownik zaproponował żonie odwiedziny u jej ojca, na co skwapliwie się zgodziła, ciesząc się, że nie tylko będzie mogła wspomóc rodzica, ale przed wszystkim, że nareszcie i z dumą zaprezentuje mu swojego wspaniałego męża. Wiedziała, że generał niepokoił się o córkę i jej szczęście. To, że jeszcze nie widział zięcia na oczy, nie ułatwiało sytuacji. Oficjalna wizyta miała rozwiać jego wątpliwości, zwłaszcza, że na pierwszy rzut oka było widać wzajemne oddanie i szczęście między małżonkami.

Pobyt w rodzinnym domu Samanthy zdecydowanie należał do udanych. Jej ojciec szybko polubił szczerego Jacka, nawet, jeśli początkowo poczucie humoru zięcia wydawało mu się dziwne. Przekonał się jednak, że pod maską żartownisia i ignoranta, kryje się niezwykle inteligentny, honorowy człowiek o złotym sercu, który bez wątpienia darzy jego córkę szczególnym i głębokim uczuciem. Nawet początkowe wątpliwości co do sporej różnicy wieku między Samanthą, a jej mężem zniknęły, kiedy generał poznał pułkownika bliżej. Jack może i przekroczył trzydziestkę (dawno temu…), ale nadal był pełen życia i wigoru, zwłaszcza w obecności małżonki, przy której dosłownie promieniał. Był uprzejmy, taktowny i doskonale rozumiał rozterki oficera marynarki, skoro sam nim był.

Szczególnego szacunku nabrał generał do swego zięcia, gdy ów pewnego dnia, korzystając ze sposobności, że Samanthę odwiedziła stara przyjaciółka, zaproponował teściowi pożyczkę, jako formę pomocy finansowej. Zrobił to przy tym tak subtelnie, że ojciec Sam, choć początkowo powściągliwy, wreszcie się zgodził.

- To nie ujma na honorze przyjąć pomoc, panie generale.- argumentował Jack.- Nie mówimy tutaj przecież o jałmużnie. Ta pożyczka pozwoli panu stanąć na nogi, a jednocześnie uspokoi Samanthę, która bardzo się o pana martwi. Proszę pomyśleć o niej, jeśli nadal pan się waha.- powiedział ciepłym, przyjaznym głosem.

Generał pomyślał chwilę, zastanowił się, rozważył wszystkie za i przeciw. Wiedział, że jego zięć ma rację. Potrzebował tych pieniędzy, by spłacić zobowiązania i móc spojrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy. Nie pożyczał od lichwiarza. Pomoc zaoferował mu członek rodziny i to z głębi serca. Jak mógłby odmówić, szczególnie, że w grę wchodził spokój jego dziecka?

- Spłacę co do grosza.- stwierdził wreszcie, gdy już podjął decyzję.- Dziękuję za twoją wielkoduszność, Jack.- dodał.- Cieszę się, że moja córka otrzymała w darze od niebios tak dobrego człowieka na towarzysza życia. Jestem spokojny o jej szczęście wiedząc, że ma cię za męża.

- Nie, panie generale. To ja dziękuję. Wychował pan niezwykłą kobietę. Jestem dumny i szczęśliwy, że nazywać się mogę jej mężem. Dzięki Samanthcie, znów chce mi się żyć, a nie myślałem, że to jeszcze możliwe...- wyznał nieco zawstydzony.

Generał się uśmiechnął.

- Tak, ona tak działa na ludzi.- potwierdził, a po chwili dodał:- Proszę, Jack. Nie jestem już w marynarce, więc porzućmy rangi. Mów mi po imieniu. Jestem Jacob.- zaproponował.

- To będzie dla mnie honor, Jacob.- zgodził się O'Neill i obaj mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

Ojciec Sam westchnął. Może i stracił rodzonego syna, ale przynajmniej zyskał dobrego zięcia…

W rezydencji Carterów, małżonkowie spędzili dwa tygodnie, a kiedy wyjeżdżali, by odwiedzić Daniela i Valę, poprosili generała, by zechciał ich wkrótce zaszczycić swoją obecnością w O'Neill Manor. Ów się zgodził i zapewnił, iż zjawi się na Boże Narodzenie.

- Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu ureguluję już wszystkie sprawy i będziemy mogli wspólnie cieszyć się świętami.- powiedział, gdy żegnali się na dziedzińcu domu.

Potem były uściski dłoni, ojcowski, okraszony łzami, pocałunek w czoło i pułkownik wraz z żoną, odjechał do Cheyenne Mountain, gdzie już oczekiwali na nich państwo Jackson.

Radości było co niemiara, gdy okazało się, iż problemy między małżonkami zostały rozwiązane i Jack z Samanthą nareszcie stali się prawdziwym małżeństwem. Naturalnie, Vala nie omieszkała zadać kilku dość odważnych pytań swojej promieniejącej szczęściem przyjaciółce, a jako że od dawna nie miały przed sobą tajemnic, Sam, zarumieniona po uszy, wyznała to i owo, dziękując przy okazji za cenne rady.

- Ależ, to nic takiego, moja droga!- zapewniła ją żona lingwisty.- Ja tylko wskazałam ci kierunek. To ty wzięłaś sprawy w swoje ręce. Postąpiłaś odważnie, ale nie spodziewałam się po tobie niczego innego. Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolona i że przy okazji uszczęśliwiłaś pułkownika. To dobry człowiek. Zasługujecie na siebie!

- Masz rację, Valu…- z czułością powiedziała Samantha.- To bardzo dobry człowiek. Najlepszy…

Również Daniel był wniebowzięty, gdy Jack wyznał mu swoje szczęście.

- Kocha mnie! Samantha mnie kocha, Danielu!- cieszył się prawie jak dziecko.

- Ha! Wiedziałem!- z dumą zawołał Jackson.- Czyż nie mówiłem, że jest ci wzajemna? Nie słuchałeś mnie, a jak zwykle miałem rację!

- Yeah, yeah…- odparł Jack z udawanym lekceważeniem, ale po chwili się wyszczerzył.- To jak sen, z którego nie chcę się obudzić…- dodał rozmarzony.

- To nie sen, przyjacielu. To jawa.- zapewnił go doktor.- Wiedziałem, że zasługujesz na szczęście, a jak tylko poznałem twą żonę, zrozumiałem, z to właściwa kobieta dla ciebie. Cieszę się, że się nie pomyliłem!

- Ja też, Danielu. Ja też…- uśmiechnął się pułkownik i spojrzawszy na lingwistę, zaproponował jeszcze:- Chodźmy do naszych pań. Pewnie już wymieniły wszystkie ploteczki.

Doktor Jackson tylko skinął głową i podążył za nim.

* * *

Do domu powrócili tydzień później. Niestety, nie dane im było długo cieszyć się małżeńskim błogostanem, bowiem pułkownik otrzymał nowe rozkazy i musiał wypłynąć w morze, żeby przeciwstawić się nowemu zagrożeniu dla kraju, jakim była dość potężna i agresywna nacja, zwąca się Goa'uld. Ich wojska, dowodzone przez niebezpiecznego i przebiegłego Luciusa Anubisa, zniewoliły wiele krajów, ale ojczysta flota Jacka zdołała skutecznie się im przeciwstawić. Zginęli najważniejsi oficerowie Anubisa, na czele z Marcusem Ra, Wilhelmem Apophisem i Deaconem Ba'alem- najbrutalniejszym z nich. Potyczki trwały długie miesiące, ale przyniosły skutek i ocalenie dla wielu.

Pułkownik wracał do domu jako jeden z największych bohaterów tej wojny, odznaczony wieloma orderami i przedstawiony do awansu, który otrzymał zaraz po zejściu na ląd, z rąk admirała Jumpera. Został generałem, lecz nie zamierzał świętować z dowódcami. Jeszcze tego samego dnia poprosił admirała o rozmowę na osobności i złożył rezygnację tłumacząc, że chciałby teraz poświęcić się rodzinie, albowiem żona, w jednym ze swych listów poinformowała go o swym błogosławionym stanie. Dymisja została przyjęta i szczęśliwy Jack jak najszybciej udał się do Springs, gdzie powitała go ukochana Samantha wraz z ich pierwszym synem- Johnem Jacobem, nazwanym tak po obu dziadkach. Malec miał urodę matki, lecz oczy ojca i był dumą obojga.

Lata mijały, a miłość Sam i Jacka kwitła, czego dowodem była piątka ich dzieci, które, jak ich rodzice, nawiązały silne więzy przyjaźni z następnym pokoleniem Jacksonów. Nie było trudno przewidzieć, że co najmniej w jednym przypadku skończy się to ślubem, co zresztą się stało. To już jednak temat na zupełnie inną historię…

KONIEC


End file.
